Switching for a while
by Axis24
Summary: Phineas and Isabella have been friends for nearly their whole lives and no body has had much if any luck fixing that but will a new perspective be just what they need? Lame summery, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is awkward, I said that I would post this sometime around the New Year and 7 days later I finally get around to it. I still have some changes that I need to make to parts but I should be able to get a majority of it done. Now without further ado, here is my latest story.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

It was yet another wonderful day in Danville; Ferb and I were getting our latest idea ready. "How's the virtual landscape coming along?" I asked as the last of the components arrived. Ferb looked up from his computer and gave me a thumbs up. "Excellent, now all we need to do is install these connectors and we'll be ready to take this thing on the road."

Ferb cleared his throat which caused me to look at him confused. "Phineas, the landscape may be finished but we still have a lot of work to do before it's ready."

"Oh come on Ferb!" I complained. "The landscape is done, the physics are done, the immersion software is done-"

"No it's not!" Ferb interrupted. "Just because we can partially disconnect someone's mind from their body and return it doesn't mean it's done."

"Ferb, we know that it will safely transfer one's mind to and from the virtual scape, we both ran the calculations and it's safe." Ferb sighed and walked over to the latest shipment of supplies. He pulled out one of the cables and brought it over to the main station we had set up in the center of our backyard.

"I still think it's not ready." Ferb repeated.

"It's safer than the last time we tried to get sucked into a video game." I said as I brought over a few more cables. "Instead of digitizing your whole body and running the risk of getting erased when you lose or if the power goes out. With this program we only transmit our consciousness in, while leaving our bodies behind;while only our minds are in the game."

"And here I thought you would get nightmares from seeing Transcendence." Ferb said sarcastically. "You are only fourteen after all."

"So are you." I shot back playfully. "Anyway, this isn't like that at all. The mind will still be connected to the body loosely, so if anything were to happen it can be pulled back."

Ferb continued to look at me until he surrendered with a sigh. "Okay, fine. But I still think we have a lot of work to do before it's ready."

"What?" I complained. "Come on Ferb, everything is almost ready. What do we still need to work on?"

Ferb finished with the last of the cables and went back to the computer. "You can make the system as interesting and powerful as you like, but without any games it's just a paper weight."

"But we only have one thing we have to test it for and … Oh … right." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

Ferb let out a laugh as he momentarily looked up at me. "Yup, all we have is a pretty landscape and a bunch of mechanics with no actual enemies or quests to do."

"Yeah … I didn't think of that." I admitted.

"It's okay." Ferb said with a nod. "I'm adding in a few things so we can do something while we're there; but if we want it to be as fun as it looks, then we need to include a lot more."

"Fine." I conceded. "I'll hold off on the launch date."

I walked over to one of the stations the players would use to enter the game and began checking the systems. As I opened the panel I heard the gate open and felt the air temperature rise three degrees. "Hi Phineas, whatcha' doin'?" I heard Isabella say. That caused me to start sweating.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it.' I thought to myself. 'What is she doing here? I thought she was going to be busy 'till at least tomorrow.' I decided not to be rude, so I answered her. "Hi … Isabella." I said as I tried to focus on the console in front of me. "I thought you said you would be busy today?"

"I was, but then my mom said that a few of Nana's friends got a few more grandkids to help."

"So you decided not to go?" I asked, trying not to look at Isabella.

"Well … Mom and Nana said that I would be too distracting to the 'young men' who they persuaded to help out."

"You don't say." I said jokingly, as I accidentally looked up at her. When my eyes caught sight of her my brain stopped, all I could think about was her and how she made my heart race. I looked at her raven black hair that seemed to shine, into her sapphire eyes that made diamonds look like moss covered rocks, and over her distinct curves; from her above average breasts down to her distinctive hips. 'Damn it Phineas, stop looking at your best friend like this.' I thought as I attempted to casually tear my gaze away from her.

She giggled slightly at my comment and smiled. "Thanks Phineas but you still haven't answered my question."

"Um …" I began as I pushed thoughts of how Isabella had grown into the back of my mind. "What question was that?"

She giggled again and leaned closer to me causing my heart rate to sky rocket. " Whatcha' doin'?" She asked, a little more curiously than before.

"Oh that. Well, Ferb and I made a device that lets you separate your mind from your body and journey into a virtual world." I began as I turned around and continued working on the control panel. "Once there, we will be in a fantasy land where we will play the role of great heroes." My mind went back to the thoughts of our project and I began thinking of various quests that we could implement. "We already have all the rules and character classes ready."

"Sounds like a fantasy role-play game." Isabella began. "Any chance I could join?"

"Well it is." I answered. "And … well … we're still putting the finishing touches on it at the moment, so we still have some time before it's ready for use."

"Okay." Isabella said as she looked over at what I was doing. "How can I help?"

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

I watched as Phineas fumbled his words in front of Isabella, yet again. 'There he goes.' I thought. 'He probably doesn't even know that he's in love with her yet.' I continued programing in various enemies that could be fought, and a system that someone on the outside could use to drop them in. 'I just wish Phineas would finally wake up and realize Isabella's feelings for him and that he returns them.' For the majority of the time that I knew about Isabella's crush on Phineas I simply let things take their natural course. I figured that he would realize his feelings for her when he was ready, but about a year ago I had gotten together with a girl of my own. Not two months after that, I was fed up with Phineas's need to be at my side, interfering with my alone time with my girlfriend. It was at that point that I realized that the only way for me to spend quality time with my girlfriend, was to get Phineas attached to someone else. Since then, I have tried to leave Phineas alone with Isabella for an extended time; at least once a week in the hopes that he would finally realize that he was eventually going to marry her. I am behind this week.' I thought as I looked at the two consoles. 'Maybe some extended time in cyber space is just what they need to finally lock lips … and maybe I can help that along' I thought, with a smile, as I began programing a little surprise for Phineas.

"You look like the cat who caught the canary." I quickly looked up to see Phineas standing in front of me. "Why are you so happy?"

"Um … I … just finished this program that allows someone on the outside to place monsters and other foes into the game." I quickly spat out.

"What about quests?" Phineas asked as he leaned on the console.

"That will be difficult. At the moment, I think we should be more focused on a dry run."

Phineas sighed and looked down for a moment. "Well … I guess that's a good idea." Phineas said, with little indication of joy in his voice. "So, are you ready to take the jump into cyber space?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry Phineas, but the program I made is complicated and I barely understand it." I said as I described the select and place function I made. "Not to mention, I'm the best with computers, so if something goes wrong, it's best if I'm out here; so I can fix it."

"So then … I'm going in alone?" Phineas asked, a little depressed.

"Why would you say that?" I asked with a leer.

"Um … who else could go in with me?" He asked.

I pointed over to Isabella, who Phineas had instructed to make sure everything was plugged in. "We need to get a proper multiplayer test; she can join you."

"What?!" Phineas interjected. "But … she's … she … um …"

I ignored Phineas's attempt to avoid having alone time with Isabella and turned to Isabella herself. "Hey Isabella?" I asked, causing her to look at me. "How would you like to join Phineas as one of the first people to journey into the virtual world?"

"Really?" She asked as her face lit up. "That would be amazing!"

I turned back to Phineas who looked worried. "Looks like you will have some company." I said, with a smirk.

"Um … maybe we should wait for more people to come … everyone can enter as a group, then they wouldn't have to catch up to us."

"Um, Phineas?" I asked. "No one else is coming today, besides, we only have two consoles."

Phineas looked surprised for a moment. "Oh … well … it looks like Izzy and I will be going in together then." He said somewhat reluctantly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Isabella asked as she grabbed Phineas's arm. "Let's get this party started."

"Sure." Phineas said shyly. "But first … I … I need to use the bathroom." And with that, Phineas ran into the house.

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. "Damn … why does this have to keep happening?" I asked myself as my mind wandered back to Isabella and how enchanting she was. "No." I said as I shook my head. "I can't fall in love with her, she may be the most beautiful girl in all of Danville, one of the nicest people I've ever met and one of the most capable people I've ever met. But she's my best friend and she would be completely freaked out if she found out that I had feelings for her." I placed a hand over my heart and waited for it to slow down. "Damn, why can't these feelings just fade away already? It's been five years and they've only gotten stronger." I looked at the door and began to think about her again. "What can I expect? She is the most amazing girl I've ever met …" I walked over to the mirror and leaned against the sink. "If I don't keep my distance, then my feelings will probably become irreversible … and then our friendship will defiantly be ruined." I sighed and looked at the door. "I just have to plow through this. if I'm lucky, it won't be that bad and my feelings won't get worse."

I walked over to the door, opened it and made my way outside. "Well, here goes nothing."

As I got outside I found Isabella sitting in a reclining chair we had set up near one of the consoles. "You ready for our trip Phineas?" She asked.

"Um … sure." I replied as I walked over to the other console. "This should be fun." I strapped the head piece on, and Isabella did the same. I looked over to Ferb who was working on the main console.

"All right then, are you two ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered.

"Well I'm more than ready." Isabella answered.

"All right then." Ferb replied. He began the transfer process and before I knew it, Isabella and I were sucked into the virtual world.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, after rereading this chapter I laughed so hard at all the outdated references I have in it. I have an idea, let's see if anyone can guess when this story was really started, that'll be interesting. Holly, I just looked at it and … well … let's just say that it's been a VERY long time. Now about a few other things, don't expect another chapter before I start school, don't ask me why, just don't. Secondly, does anyone else remember my story the chromosome swapper? Well as it turns out, someone sent me a message saying that they want to take it over for me and I gave them the green light so keep a lookout for that under new stories. I won't give their name until they post a chapter but at which point I will make an update in the original saying who is taking over and anything else I can. Not much else to say so until next time, Axis23 is out, peace!<strong>

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, well I managed to get a second chapter in before school started and I'm rather happy about it. Not much else to say so I'll cut right to the reviews and hope that you all like it.**

**Sabrina06: As am I Sabrina, as am I.**

**Dreadwing216: Glad to have you on board.**

**Guest: Well wait no longer … until this chapter is over … then you will have to wait for the next one …**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

The trip into the virtual world was as smooth as one could expect when one's mind is separated from their body. When I came to I was in a white room with a mirror. "We really need to do something about the ambiance of the opening room." I said as I looked around. I walked up to the mirror and suddenly, holographic screen appeared in front of me and slightly to the right. Displayed was a list of different classes and stats. "Guess Ferb hasn't programmed any races yet." I said as I scrolled through the choices. "Hm … how about … a paladin." I said as I tapped the icon for paladin. I was now wearing heavy armour with a sword on my belt and a shield on my back. There weren't many options for outfits for paladins, probably because Ferb wasn't as into them as I was. Seeing as the story wasn't programmed yet I didn't have a deity; leaving me with the generic powers. "I'll add that to the list of things to work on later." I said as I hit the confirm button. The white room disappeared and I began to materialize in an open field. When I finished materializing, I looked around for a few moments to see if I could find Isabella. "Hey Ferb?" I shouted. "Is Isabella around or was she sent somewhere else?"

"She's still getting ready." I heard Ferb's voice in my ear.

I waited for a few minutes then looked around to see if there was anything to fight, or something to do, while I waited. "So where is the nearest dragon?" I asked.

"Not until Isabella's ready." Ferb responded. "And the only dragons we have will see you as a light snack at your current level."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. " All right Ferb, three things I want you to write down, first we have to do something about that white room. Second, we have to add back story for the classes that require explanation for their abilities and stats and whatnot, and third, we have to design some younger dragons."

"Noted." Ferb responded.

It wasn't long after that, that I heard someone else begin to materialize. I looked over at her and my eyes went wide when I caught sight of her. She was wearing a long red dress with silver piping down the sides and around the waist. Her cloak was dark silver with white trim and her boots were a soft leather.

As she looked over at me her cloak swung open to reveal a silver and red corset that accented her curves like nothing I had ever seen before. "Oh, there you are Phineas." She said as she smiled. "I didn't think you'd be ready so soon."

"Uh … I … um … I already … had a … um … look at what was available before I got in so I … uh … knew what I wanted from the start."

"Oh." She said, surprised. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Oh, don't worry about it." I said quickly. "But … um … I mean … uh … a-are you s-sure you can b-breath in that?" I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, she was just so enchanting. It was like I was under some sort of spell.

"Not a problem, it's actually quite comfortable." She said as she placed her hands on her waist. "And I like the way I look in it as well."

"Well … I don't think it fits your chosen class all that well, does it?" I asked trying to look at Isabella's face instead of her chest and waist.

"I think it fits pretty well for an assassin." She said as she got closer to me and looked me in the eye.

"You chose to be an assassin?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah." She said as she took a few steps back. "It's nice to do something different for a change."

"Oh … well … okay …" I stammered.

She giggled then spun around. "So how does this game work?" She asked.

I quickly regained my composure and refocused my eyes. "Well, normally it's supposed to be a type of questing game."

"You mean like MMO's?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Not even close." I said with a smile. "You think the separation from one's mind is the only improbable thing we have up our sleeve? We're going to have all sorts of quests like kill the dragon, save the village from the goblins, find the evil wizard, and so much more. The best part is we have a random generator for each quest so when you have to say, kill the dragon, it can be for a variety of reasons, he or she could have one of many different hideouts, different arrangements of minions, and so much more."

"So then the only constant is beat the dragon?" She asked a little confused.

"No, we are planning to have a lot of other quests that will have similar randomness and they are not all going to be kill said person."

"You mean like some are going to be find said item, rescue said person, or find out if said person has feelings for you that you have had no idea about?"

"Exactly." I said as I threw my hands into the air. "Well that last one might be more like, find information on said person but still." As I turned around I heard growling then quickly turned back to face Isabella. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

When I looked at her, she looked angry. "No Phineas, I didn't hear anything."

I was puzzled for a moment then shrugged. "Anyway, we're still working on the generators and encounters so we don't have any quests yet."

"So then, what's there to do?" She asked.

"Ferb said that he installed a program that will allow him to throw a variety of enemies at us." As if on cue, I saw something move at the corner of my eye and looked over to see it run into a nearby bush. "Looks like we've found something." I said as I walked over.

"Phineas, maybe you should be careful." Isabella cautioned as she followed me.

"Nonsense, it's only a monster, we didn't program anything that size that could be a threat." I pulled out my sword and slashed the bush only to see a goblin roll out of it just in time to avoid my slash. "See? Only a goblin."

Just as I said that, ten more goblins materialized around us. "Only one goblin?" Isabella said as she quickly stood back-to-back with me.

"Yeah." I said guiltily. "I forgot that Ferb can make things materialize at will."

I pulled out my shield and the goblins began to charge. I quickly slashed one across the chest then another in the same fashion which caused them both to recoil in pain. "Ha." I said. "Not so tough." Both goblins leered at me and came after me again. I attempted to slash one of them again only for it to barely dodge, leaving me wide open for the other to stab me in the side with a dagger; which caused me to reel back in pain. "Damn it." I exclaimed, as I took a step back. I managed to regain my balance, and by the time they came around again I bashed the nearest one with my shield which sent it flying back. The other goblin quickly skirted my shield, which gave me the perfect opportunity to slash at it again putting it down for the count. I quickly turned around in anticipation of another goblin or two attacking me from behind, but what I saw left me awe struck. Out of the nine other goblins that at ambushed us, five of them were already down and Isabella had her short sword at the jugular of one of the four left standing. As another one came charging at her she pulled her short sword out of the goblinand with perfect accuracy, slit the throat of the goblin charging her. The two remaining goblins looked at each other, then one of them began charging Isabella and she looked at it with a smile. Just as she drove her sword through it however, it grabbed tightly onto her arm restraining her as the last one charged. Just as the last one was about to reach her however, she pulled a dagger out of her cloak and threw it right between its eyes causing it to fall to the ground. She then turned back to the one who was still holding on to her and watched as it slowly let go and fall away devoid of life. She put her sword away, brushed her hair aside and looked at me with a smile. "Wow." I said in awe. "That was …" Just then, she threw a dagger that flew just to the right of my head, causing me to freeze in fear. Just as I assumed that she had begun attacking me however, I heard a grunt from behind me and looked over to see the one goblin that I had knocked away with my shield was standing right behind me with Izzy's dagger in its jugular.

"You need to pay attention Phineas." She said as the goblin fell to the ground.

"Wow." I said in awe as I began checking her out again. 'She looks amazing, she's the leader of the fireside girls, extremely smart, one of my closest friends and she's amazing at fighting …' I turned away to try to hide the blush that found its way to my face. 'Why do I have to be falling for her? This is going to end really badly for me.'

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

I watched the screen from the safety of the real world. "I swear, I'll have to lock them up in a closet and force them to kiss if they want to get out." I said as I looked up. "Maybe I'll do that next time … or at least something similar …"

I sighed and looked up. "The look on Isabella's face when she saw the outfit programmed for her, man was she happy." I sighed again and looked at the screen to see Phineas and Isabella making their way to a nearby town. "Damn it Phineas, I put her in a jaw dropping outfit, I make an encounter specifically designed so that she can show off, what's it going to take to get you to open your eyes?"

I let out another sigh and turned around in my seat. After thinking for a moment, I turned back to the monitor and began trying. "Let's shake things up." I said to myself.

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

Izzy and I decided to make our way to the nearest town; for no other reason than it was better than just aimlessly wandering around. I found myself once again checking her out and quickly pulled my eyes away. 'Damn it Phineas, you can't think about your best friend like this … You have to fight this, you can't let your feelings for Isabella become permanent or your friendship with her will be forever complicated.'

As I was fighting against falling into something that I was sure would ruin my most treasured relationship, Isabella looked up at me and noticed something was bothering me. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You look troubled."

I quickly snapped my head up and tried to think of something. "Um … well …" My hands reached up and began scratching my ear. "Well … thing is …"

She grabbed my hand and looked directly at me. "Tell me the truth now Phineas, I know when you're lying."

I began sweating as I tried to think up an answer. "Well … the thing is …" I let out a sigh and turned away slightly. "I'm … embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" She asked. "Of what?"

I laughed a bit and smiled guiltily. "Back there … when we were fighting the goblins … when I turned around I expected you to be in peril."

"Eh?" She asked.

"I didn't know you were so good at fighting … and I thought that I would have to save you and … I'm kind of embarrassed that you were actually the one to save me."

"Ah, I see what's going on." She said.

"You do?" I asked nervously.

She smiled and leaned closer to me. "I'm intimidating you, aren't I?"

"What?" I asked incredulously. "No I'm not-"

"It's okay Phineas." She said as she withdrew. "I get that a lot. I scare a lot of boys off seeing as I'm often better than them at whatever they are doing, and no boy want's a girl who's better than them at everything." She said as she looked down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there. Being amazing is no reason for a boy to not like you."

"There are other reasons to Phineas." She said sadly.

"You need to be more positive about yourself Izzy." I said as I patted her on the shoulder. "I bet you could go up to any guy, tell him that you want to date him, and he'd probably never fall out of love with you."

"Any guy?" She asked coyly as she leaned closer to me.

My face went red as I tried to back away only to have Isabella follow me slowly. "Well … um … that is to say …"

"So, if what you say is true then all I have to do is ask you out and you would say yes, right?" She asked as she continued to follow me closely.

If my face could go any redder, it would have. 'Crap, what do I say?' I thought to myself.

I continued backing up, until I felt myself bump into something that prevented me from going any further. I looked back to see what it was I saw that I had hit a mountain. "What is this? Skyrim?"

"Oh you had that happen to you in Skyrim too?" She asked cheerfully.

I looked back at he surprised. "Wait … you play Skyrim?"

"Of course I play Skyrim, what do you think I am? Just some girl that sits around all day talking about boys and painting my toenails?"

"Um … don't girls do stuff other than that?" I asked.

"Not the point, but I guess you want to change what you said now that you know that I'm into things boys are into." She said as she backed off.

'Actually what I want is for you to marry me.' I thought. "Um … can I not answer that?" I asked.

"Okay Phineas." She said faking defeat.

"Thank you." I said in relief. "Now to get back to something else that's important, where did this mountain come from?"

She looked up at it curiously. "You know what, that is kind of strange, in what instance would a piece of earth just up and dislodge itself from the rest."

My eyes went wide at the realization of what was happening. "Oh crap." I grabbed Isabella's hand and started running as fast as I could. "Damn, I hope we can out run an earthquake."

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I zoned out as soon as Phineas grabbed my hand and had drifted into a dream land. 'Oh Phineas.' I thought to myself as Phineas dragged me along. "Where are we running to Phineas?" I asked dreamily.

"As far away from the earthquake as possible." He responded.

"Of course Phineas." I said, still in my trance. "Wait, what?" I asked as I came to a stop causing Phineas to lose his balance.

"Earthquake, Isabella!" He shouted as he pointed behind me. I turned my head to see that the ground was splitting, and on a path directly for us and somehow I hadn't noticed the shaking.

I began running and now I was in front of Phineas dragging him with me. As we attempted to run, the fissure caught up with us and we fell into the depths below.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

I smiled as my plan showed signs of success, Phineas and Isabella had fallen into the fissure I created. Now all that was left for me to do, was make sure that the rest happens in the proper order. As they fell, I programed a wall of earth to shift in a direction that would cause them to slide on it and further into a portion of my underground labyrinth. "Almost." I said as they fell on the earth slide that led deeper. "Just about-" They fell into the makeshift room I had prepared, and I hit a button that caused another wall of earth to seal them in. "There." I said with relief. "Trapped alone in a room with no way out." I looked over to their bodies then sighed. "But Phineas has proven that he can be really thick … there's a chance that this won't even work." I shook my head then looked back at the screen. "Let's just hope for the best."

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

Phineas and I sat alone in the dark room trying to find our way around. "Isabella? Are you there?" I heard Phineas ask.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I responded.

"Hold on." I heard him say. "I have a torch in my backpack." I heard a snap as Phineas lit the torch which illuminated the small room.

Phineas quickly looked around until he looked over at me. "Sorry about that Izzy, I don't know what Ferb was thinking with the earthquake."

"Don't worry about it Phin." I said as I walked over to a wall and took a seat. "I'm sure he had a reason, it did make things interesting."

"Well we need to find a way out." He said as he began looking around. "Ferb must have a reason for putting us in here … now all we need to do is find out what it is."

I let out a sigh and began making circles in the ground with my finger. 'Just my average ordinary day.' I thought as I watched Phineas look around for an escape. 'Here we are, once again, alone with some romantic atmosphere and he doesn't even stop to notice me.' I looked down at myself and covered myself with my cloak. 'I just wish that there was some way I could find out if he has feelings for me. I mean he has it easy, always being oblivious without a care in the world. That sweet, innocent obliviousness,' his deep blue eyes, his 'any one can do anything' attitude, his amazing personality, his cute triangle triangular head,' I quickly pulled myself out of Phineasland and tried to get back on track. 'I just wish I could find out what his true feelings are.'

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

I was sitting at D.E.I trapped inside a large milkshake with only my head sticking out as Doof explained his 'evil' plan. "So Perry the Platypus, I bet your wondering what my latest scheme is."

I looked at him, unamused. 'Can't say I care much, I just want to get to foiling you and get back to hanging with Phineas and Ferb.' I thought.

"Well Perry the Platypus, let me tell you. You see, it all started back in Drusselstein. There were many laws that favored younger siblings over the oldest, seeing as everyone thought that the older one always better off. Because of this, Roger always had it so much better than me, he was provided quality education for free while I had to learn on the streets, he was instantly given a free first class ride to America, he was given quality health care, and he didn't have to pose as a lawn gnome!" Heinz ranted as he walked over to his inator. "Ever since. I've dreamed of switching places with him, to trade minds with him so that I could be the privileged one. Maybe then I could be the privileged one, maybe then I could be mayor, which is why I invented this." He pulled the sheet off his inator. "My video game disruptinator!" He shouted earning him a very confused look from me. "With this, I will challenge him to a video game and beat him easily, and everyone knows that younger brothers are better at video games than older brothers so everyone will assume that I was really the youngest and then I will be crowned mayor of the Tri-State-Area." I shook my head at his faulty logic. "This device will trade the avatars in game, and if I shoot Roger with this right before he's about to win then everyone will think that because I'm better at video games that I must be the younger brother!"

I let out a sigh as I shook my head. 'Looks like Doof hasn't had many good ideas lately.' I thought as I began drinking the milkshake. Within moments I was free, and Doof was surprised as ever to see me as such.

"Perry the Platypus?!" He questioned as I kicked him in the face then began looking for the self-destruct button on his inator. "It's no use Perry the Platypus, I didn't install a self-destruct button on this inator." He said triumphantly.

I looked over at him and began pushing his inator to the edge of the balcony. 'Well then, it looks like I'll have to let gravity take care of this one.' I thought.

Doof came at me and tried to shove me away from his inator but I managed to avoid his attack and throw him to the side. "Ha, you may think I've lost but you're wrong. Norm?"

Just then, Norm came out of the kitchen holding muffins. "Is it muffin time sir?" Norm asked.

Doof face palmed as I continued pushing the inator over the edge. Just as it was about to go over the side, I slipped and accidentally hit the fire button causing a beam to shoot out towards suburban Danville. 'Damn.' I thought. 'That is going to screw someone over.' I continued pushing the inator over the edge to prevent Doof from ever using this inator ever again.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doof shouted as I pulled out my hang glider and began gliding away.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

I watched the screen as Phineas, once again, ignored Isabella. "Damn." I said to myself. "I've trapped them in the same room and they still haven't gotten together … what's it going to take?" I asked as I sighed. "I guess it's time to let them out." I said as I began programing a tunnel and thinking up some subterranean monsters, so Phineas won't get suspicions. Just as I was about to make some rocks fall, revealing an exit, a beam hit our main game console making it begin to spark. "Oh crap." I said as I rushed over to the console. "I need to get them out of there."

I immediately hit the eject button, but unfortunately, nothing happened. I rushed back to the console and began trying to get them out manually. "I hope I'm not too late."

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

I was looking for a way out when I felt an odd sensation come over me. I instantly fell to my knees and grasped my stomach in pain. "What's happening?" I asked as I looked over to Isabella how was also experiencing the same thing. Before long, everything went black. After what felt like forever, I finally began to awaken.

"Ugh. What happened?" I asked still very disoriented.

"Oh my, thank god you're all right." I heard Ferb say as he ran over to me. "Phineas would kill me if something happened to you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still a little disoriented.

"Well, something happened and I was afraid that something unpleasant would happen to you and Phineas."

"Phineas?" I asked before finally getting my thoughts together. "I am-" I stopped at hearing my voice. It was much higher and sounded very familiar but it clearly wasn't mine. "Ferb?" I asked in a voice that I knew wasn't mine. "What's going on?"

" Isabella, you two were almost lost forever in the game." Ferb said, causing me to look at him, scared.

As I looked at him a strand of black hair fell into my eyes. I reached up to pull it into a position to get a better view but as I did I noticed my hands looked very feminine. "No way." I said softly. I placed my hands on my chest and felt two large mounds. Slowly, I looked down to confirm what I was afraid of. Those mounds were really breasts. "No." I said again.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Ferb asked.

"I'm not Isabella." I said as I continued to look at my chest. "I'm Phineas."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, can't talk right now, in an epic battle against the forces of boredom.<strong>

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I bet you all think I forgot that I said that I would post a new chapter of this story when I started school. Well guess what, I didn't forget, in fact, I remembered. In other news, I have just started work on my next story which brought up a question for me, what do you all want to see for my next story? I mean I have a few more left on the list and it's still going to be quite some time before I pick up the new fandome so I would like to know what you guys think. Now for the reviews.**

**Your Fellow Thespian: You know I just realized that when I first started this story was around the same time that SAO was on toonami. I don't remember taking inspiration from it but I might have done so subconsciously.**

**Dreadwing216: Glad you like it, I hope that you continue to like it.**

**LuigiJ54: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

I continued to sit there, staring at the body that I was now in. I examined Isabella's pink dress, I felt her bra against my chest, and I slowly ran my hands down her soft curves until I reached her waist. "But that … Oh my." I quickly slammed my legs together as her hands became placed between them. "What's going on?!" I asked nervously.

Ferb continued to stare at me incredulously. "Phineas?" He asked again.

"You already said that." I said as I leered at him with my hands still between my legs.

"But how …" Ferb looked back at my body which had only started to move as if waking up from a dream.

"Ugh." My old body groaned. "Man, that was intense …" Slowly Isabella opened her eyes. As she looked over to me she became curious. "Um … why am I over there?" She asked quickly placing her hands over her mouth. "Why do I sound like Phineas?"

"Isabella?" I asked. "I think we may have switched bodies."

Isabella looked at me, shocked, then placed her hands on her chest, then on her back, and then at various other locations attempting to confirm what I had told her. "Oh my." She exclaimed. "We really have swapped bodies." Isabella quickly looked over to Ferb. "How did this happen?" She asked.

Ferb looked at her, then at me, and finally he shook his head. "I think it may have something to do with the beam that hit the device. It somehow caused your minds to return to each other's body."

"Okay." Isabella said as she continued to sit there. "So, could we go back in again and just swap back?"

Ferb looked over at the main hub which was now smoking and sighed. "We can't use this console to change you back."

"So then all you have to do is rebuild it right?" She asked as she looked at me.

I shook my head. "Sadly, it's not that simple. If we do rebuild it, we will just be sent back into the bodies that we entered in." I sighed and glanced over to Ferb. "Go ahead Ferb, say it."

"I'm not going to say I told you so Phineas." He said as he walked over to the device. "Even though I did."

"Well then maybe you two could rebuild it and then program it so that it returns us to our original bodies." Just then, her eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly. "But … that might take some time and … we … want to make sure … that it is safe so … maybe we should … take an extra day or two to double check the safety?"

Isabella realized that she was in the body of the guy she has had a crush on for years, she was going to want some time to enjoy this.

Ferb looked over at Isabella and laughed. "Not a good idea, our device wasn't meant to switch bodies. It must have been something the ray did that forced you to switch but I don't know what it was. Not to mention, it was a miracle that you both returned to any body at all."

"Did you say it was a ray?" I asked as I looked at Ferb. "I thought that we had that anti-ray defense beam to prevent ray's from making our projects disappear."

Ferb nodded. "Well yes, but apparently the battery died."

"How is that possible?" I asked. "You replaced it last week."

Ferb looked at me, confused. "I thought it was your turn to replace it."

I sighed, lifted one of my hands from between my legs and began to look for my phone; only to remember that I was in Isabella's body. "Isabella, I'm going to need my phone."

Isabella quickly searched for my phone, pulled it out, and threw it to me. I quickly looked at the schedule and showed it to Ferb. "See?" I said triumphantly. "It was your turn." I said as I leered at him.

Ferb sighed and began backing away. "Okay fine, I'll replace it later today."

"That's not going to help us now, Ferb!" I shouted.

"Well excuse me princess." He said sarcastically making me angry.

"Do I look like a princess?" I demanded.

"Oh, I don't know." He said playfully. "Take a look at yourself in the mirror and answer that."

I looked down at myself and remembered that I was in Isabella's body. 'Well I guess I do look like a princess.' I thought. 'A damn beautiful princess at that …' I shook the thought from my head and continued to leer at Ferb. "That's not the point, how are we going to fix this?"

"We could use the portal that Candace and Perry used." Isabella suggested.

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Not a good idea, when they switched we found that they had switched more than just their minds; that could have endangered them in the long run if they stayed like that." I looked at the fence and sighed. "Not to mention that they switched voices as well."

"Well then … what about a simple mind switching device?" She suggested.

Ferb and I thought to ourselves before I answered. "Only our subconscious went into the game. All basic body functions remained behind to keep us alive like …" I paused. "All the things that are gender specific. It will take some time for us to isolate every component of each of our minds and place them back in our original bodies."

"How long?" Isabella asked.

"At least a day." Ferb said as he looked at his watch. "The delivery service stop their deliveries around five."

My eyes went wide as a cold sensation overtook me. "So … we're going to be stuck like this for an entire day?"

"No." Ferb answered. "Unless you know how to map physiological patterns then you will be stuck like that for a very long time."

I began to panic while Isabella looked almost like she was about to burst into tears or hold back a smile. "Okay then." Isabella said calmly. "Looks like we will have to … stay as we are for the … time being."

"Longer than that Isabella." Ferb said with a sigh. "I have no idea what to do so it's conceivable that you two will be stuck like that for … um …"

"How long Ferb?" I demanded.

He laughed a little and scratched the back of his head. "Well let me put it this way Phineas … you should start reading up on Jewish holidays and tradition seeing as you're going to be living them for quite some time."

I got up and began shaking Ferb by his collar. "There has to be a faster way Ferb, there just has to!"

"Cut it out." Ferb said as he freed himself. "The only way I can see you two getting back to normal any time soon is if we call in a specialist."

"Who do you have in mind?" Isabella asked.

"Well …" Ferb began. "We do know someone who's an expert on all things genetic … and he may be just the key to getting you two back to normal sooner than expected."

My eyes went wide as Isabella looked at him curious. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Well …" Ferb began as he looked away. "Let's just say, he's good at what he does."

"No." I responded. "There's no way that I'm going to tell him that I'm in Isabella's body." I backed up a bit and began shaking my head. "He will never stop laughing."

"Anyone we tell is going to laugh, Phineas." Ferb answered. "Do you want to stay in Isabella's body for an extended period of time?"

The idea was tempting but I knew that if I wanted my feelings for Isabella to go away then I had to get out of this predicament as soon as possible. "Fine." I surrendered. "We'll tell him."

"Wait." Isabella said. "Who are we talking about?"

"Erick In-molestiae Tribulationis-Factorem." I answered.

"Erick?" Isabella asked. "Of all the people that we could tell, would you want to tell anyone else over him?"

I let out a sigh. "No … I guess not."

"All right then." Ferb answered. "Then first thing in the morning we'll ask Erick if he's willing to help us while Isabella teaches Phineas how to be like her and vice versa."

"I don't want to stay like this for long." I added.

Ferb shook his head. "I know, but Erick isn't as good as we are at inventing; if he were, then you two would be back to normal by tomorrow afternoon."

"I guess." I said as I looked away. "But I still don't want to stay like this forever."

"I would expect as much." Isabella added. "I mean my body isn't the best in which to be stuck."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Isabella finished. "It's nothing."

A moment later, Candace came out, dragging our mom with her. "See Mom, see? I told you they were up to something."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about Candace." Our mom said as she looked at the lawn chairs we set up to rest on, while we were in the game.

"But, but, but …" She tried. "There was … there was supposed to be something bustible here, you guys always do something bustible.

I was about to say something, but I restrained myself, seeing as I was currently Isabella and I didn't want our mom knowing that I was in Isabella's body.

"Well how about some snacks?" Our mom asked.

"That would be great." I said as I clasped my hands together.

"All right then." Our mom responded. "I have some pie cooling and it should be ready in a few minutes."

"That's great." I said. "We'll be in soon."

"Well all right, Isabella." Our mom answered before walking inside.

I stared at the door, confused for a moment. "I'm going to be called that a lot now, aren't I?"

Ferb nodded. "Yes, yes you are."

Just then, I felt a pressure that had been building between my legs for some time now. I quickly pulled my knees together and placed my hands between my legs. "Awe crap." I said as I began shaking.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom, that's what's wrong." I retorted as I continued doing the potty dance.

Ferb shot me a glare and pointed at the house.

"I know where the bathroom is Ferb, but what am I supposed to do about going to the bathroom when I'm like this?"

"Just shut up and go!" Isabella spat as she began pushing me. "I'd rather you see me completely naked before you embarrass me by wetting my pants."

"Fine, fine." I said as I began walking towards the house. I reached the bathroom, closed the door behind me, put the toilet seat down, closed my eyes tightly, pulled down Isabella's pants and underwear, and relieved myself. "Thing is Isabella, I can't see you completely naked, or my feelings for you will never go away."

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

When Phineas finally got out of earshot I smiled and jumped for joy. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed. "I'm actually in Phineas's body!"

"Can you not be so cheerful about it?" Ferb asked, as he rubbed his ear.

"Sorry Ferb, it's just … all this time I've always wanted to get with Phineas and I'm actually in his body, this is just amazing!"

"Phineas doesn't seem to think so." Ferb said with a leer.

I began making circles in the grass with my foot. "I know, he probably doesn't like me like that … at least not yet and being in a girl's body is strange for him so we should try to fix this as soon as possible but that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy this, now does it?"

Ferb sighed. "No, I suppose it doesn't"

* * *

><p><strong>And now I go to do other things that I'm not sure of at the moment. So until next time, Axis 23 is out, peace!<strong>

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I have an explanation as to why this chapter's late, as it turns out, I was invited to write a chapter for the story 'Power of the Pen' by EpicThoth3's. You should look it up after reading this chapter, it's a good story. Now to get to the reviews.**

**Dreadwing216: Honestly, I don't know which one you're referring to but that is possible either way.**

**TAGirlie: Oh, I can do one or two better.**

**Anonymou7155: Don't worry, I don't plan on getting rid of this story. I've already finished it and each chapter just needs proof reading.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

I walked out of the bathroom and into the dining room here Ferb and Isabella were already seated. "So how was your trip to the bathroom?" Isabella asked jokingly.

"Please don't joke about this right now." I said, taking a seat. "Especially when someone can overhear." I whispered.

"Oh that's right." She said as she looked away slightly. "We don't want to have to explain this to your mom … or mine."

"Yeah, that would be awkward." I said as I raised an eyebrow.

Just then, our mom walked in holding an apple pie. "So who's hungry?"

"I am." I squealed.

"Well of course Isabella." She said as she passed me a plate and served me a slice of pie. "Ladies first after all."

I looked over at Ferb who was obviously holding back a laugh and I leered at him. After we were all served, our mom placed the pie in the middle of the table and began to walk out of the room. "Okay then, I need to go out to the mall and pick up a few things. Will you three be all right all by yourselves?" She asked.

"We'll be all right." Isabella answered.

"That's good to hear, Phineas. Ferb, I'll see you two later and Isabella, I guess I'll see you tomorrow if you're not here when I get back."

I was silent for a moment until I remembered that I was in Isabella's body. "Oh, yeah, okay."

Once our mom was out of the house, Ferb burst out laughing. "I guess we should let the lady eat first then?" He joked.

I leered at him and was tempted to throw my pie at him. "Stop it Ferb, this is strange enough as it is."

"Speaking of which Phineas, how do you plan on taking a shower if you can't handle a going to the bathroom?" Isabella asked.

"Um …" I paused. "Same question to you I guess." I said nervously.

She began to look nervous then looked away. "I guess I might be having some trouble with … that as well." She looked away slightly then smiled. "But, there's nothing we can do about it so we might as well just get used to it for the time being!"

"Yeah I … guess that's true." I said sounding none too sure of what I was saying.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I watched as Phineas looked away, uncomfortably. "Why do you sound so unhappy about this?" I asked as I took a bite of my pie. "I thought any boy would love to see a girl naked?"

He blushed and looked away slightly. "Well yeah I would and all but … you see … the thing is …"

I was confused as to why Phineas was upset about seeing me. I decided to try to press his sensitive buttons to see if I could get him to reveal his true feelings for me. "It's because I'm ugly, isn't it?" I said as I faked a sad expression.

"What?!" Phineas exclaimed. "No that's not it, you look amazing, I mean-" He froze for some reason then looked over to Ferb. "Tell her Ferb." He said as if trying to avoid the subject.

Ferb got up with his plate and walked towards the door to the kitchen. "You'll not drag me into this, Phineas."

Phineas looked over at Ferb, dumbfounded, as he walked away leaving us alone once more. Phineas thinks I look … attractive? I thought to myself. I slowly began laughing; earning me a confused look from Phineas.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I managed to hold back my laughter and then I looked at him with a smile. Maybe he will fall in love with me if I just poke in the right places. I thought. I decided to press exactly what he thought of me. "Okay than, how exactly am I physically attractive?"

He blushed a little and took a small breath. "Well … to get the obvious things out of the way, your chest is …" He began motioning to my chest as he began stuttering. "Amazing? What are you? A D cup?"

It wasn't too surprising that Phineas would mention my breast size first, but I couldn't help but laugh at his over estimation. "I'm actually a C cup, but I've had people make that mistake before when I go shopping for a bra."

"Well that's a good thing." He said as he tried to hold back a smile. "They look good. That's not all, your body curves in just the right way, so that it looks cute; not crying for attention. You're not as freakishly thin as one of those zombies that are pretending to be human by posing as fashion models, your eyes …" He laughed a little. "Well, the last time I was able to look at them they were soft and just the right shade of blue to amplify your curtness, and your-"

"I get the point Phineas." I said with a smile. "But that just makes it more confusing as to why you're not happy to be in my body. By the way you just described me you should have been in the bathroom for at least another hour making various noises."

His blush deepened as he froze up. "Well … you see … the thing is …" He tucked a bit of hair behind an ear and continued. "You're my best friend and it would be just plain wrong for me to take advantage of your body like that."

I looked at him surprised. The fact that he was willing to resist taking advantage of my body due to the fact that we were friends, was so sweet and just made me want him so much more. "That's sweet Phineas and I'm grateful that you are trying hard to resist urges like that." I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Which is why I want you to stop."

Hi did a quick double take. "Why?"

"Same reason, what kind of friend would I be if I tortured you by not letting you? By forcing you to resist those powerful urges that being in my ever so hot body would give any man." I looked away slightly and blushed. "And … I … might want to get a little curious as well and …" I shook my head. "Let's make a deal." I began. "Both of us are allowed to … satisfy our curiosity but we won't go too far."

He looked at me surprised. "Are … are you sure?"

I nodded. "So long as you don't do anything stupid I actually don't mind that much, and if it helps to prevent you from drooling every time you look down then all the better."

He blushed and looked away. "Um … if … if you insist." He said hesitantly.

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

(Later)

I walked to Isabella's house, which I would be calling home for a while, and was lying down on Isabella's bed thinking about what she had said earlier. "I have permission to look at her … I mean sure it's probably because she wants me to be able to take a shower and get dressed … and she probably wouldn't allow me to do this if we didn't know each other for most of our lives, but still …" I looked down at Isabella's body and blushed. "If I stay like this for too long then my feelings will become irreversible … I just have to be strong." I took a deep breath and looked at the clock. "I should stop thinking about this; it's not going to end well if I obsess over her like this." I took a deep breath and got up.

Just then, I heard the door open and looked over to see Isabella's mom poke her head inside. "Isa, it's getting late, when do you plan on taking a shower?"

"I was just about to." I responded.

"Well you better hurry; you don't want to smell tomorrow." She left the room and I sighed.

"Well I'd better get ready." I said as I looked at the clock once more.

I walked into the bathroom and began taking off Isabella's dress to reveal her undergarments. "Wow." I said in amazement. "She really does have an amazing body … this might be difficult."

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I was lying on Phineas's bed looking at the ceiling thinking of how amazing this all is. "I can't believe how lucky I am." I said as I fantasized. "I mean to actually be in Phineas's body, this is so amazing!"

"I know." Ferb said as he leered at me. "You've only been talking about it for the past few hours!"

"Oops, sorry about that." I said, a guilty smile playing at my lips. "I'm just so happy, can you imagine what it would be like to be in the body of the person you have a crush on?"

"I can, but it wouldn't be as amazing as you would put it." He said as he continued to leer at me.

"Wait." I said as I shot up. "You have a crush on someone?"

Ferb's eyes went wide then he quickly went back to his book. "Well yes, but it's not important."

"Don't say that." I said as I got on my hands and knees and looked towards him. "A crush is a serious thing, please tell me who it is."

"Only if you let me tell Phineas that you have a crush on him." Ferb responded, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Fine." I said as I went back to my position of lying down, looking at the ceiling.

"Phineas, Ferb." I hear Phineas's mom call. "It's time to take a shower."

I quickly shot up in excitement. "Me first." I shouted as I rushed to the bathroom. "This is going to be amazing."

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

(Later)

I was walking out of Isabella's bathroom with a towel around my body and hair and a slight blush on my face. "To think, I forgot to bring extra clothes into the bathroom with me." I said as I made my way to Isabella's room. I walked inside and changed into Isabella's night gown. When I finally got changed, I sat down on her bed and let out a sigh of relief. "Well that wasn't so bad. I'm glad that they had spray soap so I didn't have to get too physical." I said as I relaxed. "As a matter of fact, I dare say, I enjoyed it and my feelings for her didn't intensify as much as I thought they would." I shut the lights off then walked over to Isabella's bed and tucked myself in. "Man this is comfortable." I said as I closed my eyes. "This might not be as bad as I thought."

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I slowly made my way out of the bathroom with a blush so red that it I believe it blended in with Phineas's hair. "Oh my gosh." I said as I made my way back to Phineas's room, feeling as though the heat from coming off Phineas's body had dried me off completely. When I finally made it to his room I opened the door and looked at Ferb who began to laugh.

"I see that you enjoyed your time in the shower." He said with a laugh.

I made my way over to Phineas's bed and tossed myself onto it. "All this time I thought that he was just … weak and small but … I had no idea he had muscles or that he was just so-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Ferb interrupted. "Now it's my turn so you just lie there and fantasize about your crush." He quickly got up, grabbed his pajamas and made his way into the bathroom leaving me alone.

"This is just so much more than I expected." I said to myself. "This might take some getting used to."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm abnormally tired at the moment for some reason and I'm not sure why so I'm just going to leave it here.<strong>

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this is awkward. I wanted to be able to update this a lot more frequently but sadly, I got a little sidetracked. But let's put that aside for now and get on with the reviews.**

**Guest: Glad you liked it.**

**Dreadwing216: Well sadly I … um … don't tempt me. I already have enough stuff to work on.**

**TAGirlie: I think a lot of people would agree with you on that one.**

**Jj: I will, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

(The next day)

I awoke the next morning, groggy and disoriented. I felt a little off balance as I got out of bed. When I looked over at the nearest mirror I was shocked at first when I saw Isabella staring back, until I remembered that I was inside her body. "I'm going to have to get used to that." I said as I looked into the mirror. I then noticed how her hair was a complete mess, and that she had a comb at her desk. "I guess I have to get ready for the day." I muttered as I sat down. "Seeing as how easy the shower was, this can't be that difficult."

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I awoke the next morning to Phineas's alarm poking me in the head as I tried to get some more sleep. I reached over and tried to find the snooze button, to no avail. "Where's the snooze button?" I asked as I tried to get some more sleep.

"We don't have one." Ferb responded. "Phineas never saw a need because he's up well before it goes off anyway ... speaking of which, why are you so tired?"

"I had trouble sleeping." I said as I tried to pull the covers over my head. "Last night was just … just too much for me."

"Like taking a step you weren't ready for?" He asked.

"Yes Ferb." I retorted. "Like that."

He laughed as I tried once more to disconnect Phineas's alarm clock with no success. "Don't bother, that thing is fool proof, you're going to have to get out of bed if you want it to go off."

"Then I'm going to have to tell Phineas to fix that." I said as I got up causing the alarm clock to finally stop poking me.

"Yeah, when the two of you actually get married he's probably still going to be an early bird."

"Ha ha." I retorted as I tried to get into Phineas's clothes. "Now let's get our problem fixed already."

"I thought that you wanted to stay like that for a while?" Ferb asked jokingly.

"Well yeah, but I have to switch back at some point right? Not to mention that I don't want Phineas finding out about my feelings for him." I finished getting Phineas's shirt on and looked back at Ferb. "And the longer he stays in my body the more opportunities there will be for him to find out."

"Well, you wouldn't have to worry if you just told him yourself now, would you?"

"I though you didn't talk much." I retorted.

He leered at me then turned around. "I swear, if one more person … never mind." He marched out the door and down the stairs.

After breakfast, both if us walked outside and waited for Phineas to show up. I heard the gate open and looked over to greet who I expected to be Phineas, but when he actually walked through; his hair was all over the place like it had a mind of its own. "Hi guys, Whatcha' doin'?" Phineas said, pretending to be me.

"What's the matter? Did your comb go on strike?" Ferb joked.

"Don't joke about something like this!" I snapped.

"She's right Ferb." Phineas added. "I tried for a good two hours, but I just can't get it to stay down."

"You just have to use the right comb." I responded. "Wait … why aren't you as red as a tomato?"

"Huh?" He asked. "Oh, you mean about last night, well, in case you forgot, you have spray on soap so I didn't have to worry about touching any … sensitive areas."

I crossed my hands and looked away. "Well good for you." I pouted.

Phineas looked at me, confused for a moment, then back to Ferb. "So did you tell Erick yet?" He asked.

"I called him, after breakfast, and told him that we desperately need his help with something … other than that I thought you two should tell him yourselves."

Phineas and I looked at each other then back to Ferb. "All right." I surrendered. "Any idea when he's going to get here?"

"You talking about me?" We heard someone say. We all looked over to the gate to find Erick leaning against it. Erick was a young boy, slightly smaller than Ferb. He had very dark red hair and always wore a red T-shirt, green hoodie, and brown cargo pants. "If the great Ferb Fletcher needs my help, then it must be important."

"Well …" Phineas began. "Yeah, it kinda is."

Erick raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. "New hair style Isabella? What, you making a point for someone who usually has hair like that?"

Phineas placed his hand on his head and patted his hair. "No, I'd never intentionally have my hair look this ugly-"

Within a second, both Erick and Ferb were glaring down on him. "I'd think very carefully before speaking from here on out." Ferb hissed.

"Yeah Isabella." Erick added. "You never know when someone will get offended."

"That's actually the problem." Phineas began as he backed away. "I'm … not really Isabella. … I'm Phineas."

Erick looked at Phineas in disbelief. "Um … is this some kind of joke?"

Phineas shook his head. "No, it's no joke, both Isabella and I ventured into our game. Something happened that switched our minds while we were in there, and we need some help figuring out exactly what got switched so we can switch back safely."

He continued looking at us until he began to laugh. "Oh, that's rich, you actually expect me to believe that all of you not only ignored my constant warnings about mind separation always leading to bad things. But you didn't bother to implement extra tethers to prevent control switches? How dumb do you think I am?"

I looked over to Phineas who was biting his lower lip and rubbing his arm. "Well … I kinda thought that we had it under control."

He crossed his arms and looked at Phineas who was in my body. "Okay then, let's see you prove it. Person who should be Phineas, please step inside and go someplace where you can't hear anything."

He looked at Erick, strangely. "Why should I do that?"

"It'll help prove what you're trying to convince me of." Erick replied. "Now go." Phineas walked inside and when he was out of earshot Erick looked and walked over to me. "Okay then, if you're really Isabella then prove it. Tell me something that only Isabella knows and Phineas does not, maybe even something that everyone else in the world knows, except him, like something about-"

"I have a crush on Phineas." I said causing Erick's smile to quickly fade. "Had it almost since the day I met him, hasn't gone away and if anything it has only grown stronger. Now are you done making fun of me or do you need more proof?"

Erick was speechless as he looked over to Phineas's house. "Ferb, can you please fetch Phineas." He asked.

Ferb quickly went back into the house and brought Phineas out, he looked confused. "Why did you have me go in the house? How exactly did that prove anything?"

Erick turned to face Phineas and slowly clenched his hands. "You … damn … MORON!" he exclaimed causing Phineas to recoil in fear. "Did I not warn you that separating one's mind from their body was a very VERY bad idea? I thought it was obvious that it would end poorly, and to not use a tether?"

"We took every precaution, nothing should have happened to our minds when they were in there. Not to mention that they were connected to our bodies so we should have been pulled back into our own bodies; but something happened."

"You don't say?" Erick retorted. "That's not the only danger! Your minds may not have returned properly causing you to go insane. Your minds could have gotten stuck and only a portion of them return while the other one got stuck in the game. For all you know, both of you could have been sucked back into the same body; now wouldn't that be awkward?"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Phineas defended. "We messed up, now will you help us?"

Erick sighed and looked over at Ferb. "First, you are not going into the game again until you find another way to do so, preferably without separating your mind from your body. Second, we're going to need a mental scanner to see the extent of the damage."

Ferb nodded and pulled out a remote and pressed a button revealing a machine that almost looked like a mind switching device, to dramatically emerge from the ground. "I put one together this morning, thinking that it would come in handy. And just for the record, I did tell Phineas that it was a bad idea."

"Thank you Ferb, and it is noted on the record." Erick said as he examined the device. "Now both of you, take a seat and let's see how much damage this caused."

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

(A short time later)

Both Isabella and I were sitting in the chairs, waiting for the results from Erick. It had been some time since the device finished and it was taking longer than expected for them to analyze it. "Are you guys almost done?" I asked.

"Finished a while ago." Erick responded. "But this is kinda troubling."

I tried to look at the screen but due to the location of my seat, I couldn't get a good view. "Well don't keep me in the dark, tell me!"

"You can get up and see for yourself, the date has already been recorded."

Both Isabella and I got up and looked at the screen to see images of two brains each above a body colored a verity of colors. "So what are we looking at?" Isabella asked.

Ferb sighed and looked at both of us. "Each brain represents the mental portion of your mind while the body represents the physical components that it is in charge of. The colors represent whether the function is originally a part of Phineas's mind or Isabella's; the orange sections are Phineas, the pink are Isabella."

I looked at both and sure enough, the one for Isabella's body had mostly orange in the brain while it had mostly pink in the body but there was something else that was troubling me. "What about the salmon, coral, hot pink, and all the other colors in there?"

Erick sighed. "That's the troubling part, those areas are actually small parts of both of your minds … they are so intertwined that it would take the almighty himself a microscope. Not to mention, a soy venti latte extra-caf-and-a-half quadruple sugar, blood pressure bomberino to sort through them all in a week."

"You're exaggerating." I said flatly.

Erick folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Well yes, but it's still rather bad. I'm not sure how I'm going to get you two back before the end of summer."

"You mean that we're going to be stuck this way for the whole summer?!" I asked in shock. I was terrified, now I'm positive my feelings for Isabella were going to become permanent. I might have been able to get through one night without it getting to serious, but there was no way I could survive the entire summer. Not to mention that neither of us could keep this charade up for the next two months. "Isn't there another way? We can't pretend to be each other for an entire summer!"

"Well maybe next time you'll listen to me, before doing something stupid." Erick retorted.

"Um. Excuse me." Isabella said from a good foot away from the rest of us. "I know I'm not good with stuff like this or anything but … couldn't you simply filter each of us out of the wrong body and place it in the right body?"

All of us looked at her in shock, then began thinking until Erick finally spoke. "That … just might work."

"Yeah." I added. "We build a device that will filter out the male from the female and that should get most of it."

"Actually all of it, none of the functions that are not gender specific got switched as far as I can tell. If there's anything else, then we could simply take care of it later."

"So we should be back in our proper bodies soon?" I asked hopefully.

"Phineas, you know that this takes specialized parts and that our local supplier doesn't have them. We have to special order and that would take some time."

"So what are we looking at?" Isabella asked.

"A week and a half to two weeks." Erick responded.

I released a sigh of relief. "That's a relief." I said as I began to place my hand on my chest to try to calm down only to come into contact with one of Isabella's breasts; that I still wasn't accustomed to. I looked down and noticed the vantage point I had, to see not only her chest, but also the rest of her curves; which sent my feelings into overdrive. "Um, Ferb, Erick, can I talk to the two of you... alone for a moment?"

Both Erick and Ferb looked confused but eventually Ferb looked over to Isabella. "Isabella, would you mind going inside so that we could talk to Phineas for a moment?"

"Why?" She asked.

"You heard the lady Isabella, she wants to talk to us alone." Erick added.

I placed my hands on my hips and gave Erick a sheepish look. "I'm sorry but did you say 'she'?"

"Yes Phineas, yes I did. You are a 'she' now, so it's only appropriate that we refer to you as a girl. Do you have a problem with that?"

I let out a laugh. "Um, yeah, I'm not a girl."

"I think Erick has a point." Ferb added. "I don't feel comfortable referring to you as a 'he' and Isabella as a 'she'; as long as you two are like this."

I was speechless for a moment but eventually gave in. "Fine, fine but I still need to talk to you two alone for a moment."

Isabella looked at all of us then walked inside in frustration, when she was out of earshot I gave it another few seconds to make sure. "Guys, I need advice on something important."

"What is it?" Ferb asked.

I reached my hands up to my chest as I began to plead to them but both of my hands came into contact with Isabella's breasts before I could begin. I looked down for a moment then back at them. "This is the problem."

Both Ferb and Eick looked at me confused.

I let my hands fall and tried to explain again. "The more I try to not think about being in Isabella's body the more embarrassed I am when I am reminded of it."

"Okay." Erick began. "I'm not seeing the problem."

"The problem is that Isabella is fricking hot! The more I look at her body the more I think about her."

"Still not seeing the problem." Erick responded.

"Or why Isabella had to go inside." Ferb added.

I sighed and placed my hands on Isabella's hips which were so smooth that I was forced to look down once more which sent my heart racing again. "The more I look at Isabella the more I think about how hot she is. The more I think about how hot she is, the more I think about how awesome she is at other things. The more I think about how awesome she is, the more I feel for her, and the more I feel for her the closer I come to falling irreversibly in love with her!"

Erick had a look of shock and disbelief while Ferb looked like he was about to snap. "Okay … now tell us why this is a problem and why you haven't told us that you were in love with Isabella."

"Because she's my best friend and if she found out that I was in love with her; she would never want to be my friend again. I had feelings for her since the day I met her, but was content with just being her friend. That's why I never told anyone. But, a few months ago my feelings started to intensify and … the more I fall for her the more it hurts knowing that I will never be with her." I tear escaped my eye as I tried to hold back more tears. "That's why I've been trying not to think about her or see her. That way my feelings would go back to the way they were and I could be happy with being just friends. That's why I need your help, I need to know how to get through these next two weeks without having my feelings getting beyond the point of no return."

Erick burst into laughter and began taking a few steps back. "Sorry Phineas, but you're on your own with that one."

"Wait a minute!" I cried.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said as he continued backing away.

I looked over to Ferb who looked like he was about to snap. "Ferb?" I asked. "Please tell me you know what I should do."

Ferb looked at me and shook his head. "All I can tell you is that you have to keep trying. I'm not that good with relationships."

"But Ferb!" I exclaimed.

"I do however recommend that you try talking to her … or him in this case, and at least try to learn to get that hair under control so you don't inadvertently insult someone."

I was confused at Ferb's remark, but walked inside anyway. "Well that's not very helpful." I said as I walked away. "I need to talk to someone who's good with fighting emotions, someone who is capable of repressing the most powerful feelings a human has ever felt … but who?"

* * *

><p>(Erick's POV)<p>

Phineas walked inside, leaving Ferb and myself alone. Ferb lowered the mind scanner back into the lawn and I began to get curious about his recent actions. "So, Phineas is in love with Isabella."

He nodded.

I was confused at his lack of a response to what he recently heard. "And you plan to do nothing about it?"

"Yes, but it's not exactly nothing that I'm doing by doing nothing."

"Strangely I understood what you said, but what is the something that is coming out of your doing nothing?"

"Phineas needs help repressing his feelings, without help, he won't be able to repress those feelings. I don't help him and he falls in love with Isabella."

"And this is good for you because you can finally wash your hands of the guilt from knowing that Isabella is in love with Phineas; and not being able to help Isabella by simply telling Phineas."

"There's that." Ferb said as he looked up. "And if Phineas spends more time with his girlfriend then, I will be able to spend more time with my girlfriend."

I was shocked for a moment but quickly understood what he was talking about. "So … the rumors are true."

Ferb didn't respond at first, but soon nodded.

I looked away slightly. "So … you and her are really …"

"Yup." Ferb finished.

"And … you know about when she tried to-"

"Yes." Ferb quickly interrupted. "I'm well aware. Her parents are helping her with that."

"Yeah." I said as I looked down.

There was another awkward silence until Ferb finally decided to ask a question. "So … you're okay with it?"

I thought to myself for a moment before answering. "Yeah … I'm okay with it …"

* * *

><p><strong>You know, a lot of the references I made in these chapters are extremely dated. I also feel as though I included something in this chapter that was supposed to hint at something else but for the life of me I can't remember what. Oh well, until next time, Axis23 is out, peace!<strong>

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with tests and many other things. I do plan on updating more frequently and if all goes as according to schedule I should have the next chapter up before the end of the week. Not saying much seeing as it's currently Monday but you never know.**

**DanseChick: Um … I'm going to assume that this review is incomplete or there's a typo somewhere.**

**Dreadwing216: Why thank you.**

**Optimistic Insomniac: You made me smile, thank you.**

**Anonymou7155: Yeah … this chapter in particular was one of the reasons I wanted to wait until I finished the story before posting. There was a part that I wanted to change later on but never got to it so it took me some time to decide on how to change it.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

(The next day)

I sat at Isabella's desk, trying my best to, once again, get ready for the day. "Now let's see, Isabella said to try washing it to help calm it." I got up, walked to the bathroom, and began washing my hair. Sure enough, after half an hour of brushing, I almost had Isabella's regular hairstyle. "Man, I can't imagine doing this every day." I said to myself. "I guess Isabella got used to it after a while." After my hair was done, I went back to Isabella's room and opened a drawer to find undergarments. I quickly closed it as my face turned red. "Damn, I can't just skip changing my underwear again … no one would notice one day, but after that, it's just not healthy." I slowly re-opened the drawer and took a breath. "Come on Phineas, you've already gotten a few peeks at her naked body … nothing more than a nanosecond … but you've also felt it a number of times … with respect …" I shook my head. "You have to do this, you can't skip it again or Isabella will be extremely angry." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, ad began getting changed. "This can't be good for my feelings."

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I awoke, once more, to Phineas's alarm clock. I felt as though I had just falling asleep, only this time, according to the clock, I got one more hour than last night. "I swear, if this thing doesn't stop poking me, I will smash it." I said as I avoided the pokes.

"You might want to try talking to Phineas first." Ferb said as he got dressed. "Not to mention, this wouldn't be a problem if you simply went to sleep when you were supposed to."

"That's easy for you to say, Ferb." I retorted as I rolled out of bed. "You've been a boy all your life, I've only been a boy for a few days and some things are a little … uncomfortable."

"You mean like when you have to go to the bathroom you have-"

"YES FERB!" I interrupted. "It's extremely strange; I mean I didn't expect that … I didn't expect it to feel like it does."

"Well you should be used to it soon and after that it shouldn't be an issue."

"Yeah." I said as I folded my arms. "And then I will have a whole bunch of other things to deal with."

"Phineas will have more than his fair share to deal with … or might … seeing as it's only two weeks, I don't know."

"Oh, that'd be fun for him." I said as I got dressed. "So what's the plan for today?" I asked when I finished getting dresse).

Ferb looked at me then pointed at my face. "What?" I asked. I reached up to touch it and realized that it was fuzzy. "Awe man, I need to shave, don't I?"

Ferb nodded.

"All right, where does Phineas keep his electric razor?"

Ferb was awkwardly silent for a moment. "Phineas doesn't have an electric razor, we all use blades."

I froze as I scratched my chin again. "Um … I … don't think it needs to be shaved that badly now does it?"

Ferb sighed, grabbed my hand, and dragged me into the bathroom. "Well, this is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

(Later)

I was walking into my backyard with my hair still somewhat of a mess and a blood red blush on my face. "I need help with this and fast." I said to myself.

As I opened it I saw Ferb sitting down next to our tree and Isabella who was in my body sitting next to him with numerous red marks on her chin. As I got closer I realized just what the red marks were and began to laugh. "Have you ever used a bladed razor before?" I asked causing both of them to look over at me.

"Well no, it was my first time." Isabella retorted. "And what about you? Have you ever used a comb before?"

I reached up and tried to pat my hair down again. "Well excuse me, I don't have to deal with this amount of hair every day. Maybe it would be better if I just cut it."

"You will not get my hair cut!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Oh really?" I said playfully as I turned to the side. "Maybe I'll get one tomorrow, my favorite barber shop is always open on the weekends."

Isabella gave me an angry look before a look of shock over took his face. "Wait, weekends? Does that mean today is Friday?"

I looked at her, confused. "Yes, today is Friday."

She looked nervous as she began to pace. "This isn't good, I have a Fireside Girls meeting today."

"Can I just skip it?" I asked. "I mean I don't really know the first thing about being a Fireside Girl."

"No Phineas, I'm their leader, I can't miss unless I'm extremely sick or there is an emergency."

"Does this not qualify as an emergency?" I asked as I motioned to my body.

"I would rather the girls not know about that." She said sheepishly. "Or would you want word to get around that we swapped bodies?"

I paused for a moment before responding. "Fine, you win but I still don't have the slightest idea of how to be a Fireside Girl, let alone their leader."

She began thinking to herself before coming up with a response. "We need one of those communicators that spies use. The type that fit in the ear. And on top of that I will need to be close by to keep an eye on things."

"I get the communicator thing but why do you need to be close? Can't we just use a mini UAV or something?"

She shook his head. "No, the girls always check for spy equipment and are always on the lookout. If they catch something like that, they won't stop until they find out who it was; and why they were spying."

"Well if they catch you spying then it won't be any help, now will it?"

"I'll think up some excuse, but at least that would be the end of it." She retorted.

Ferb taped Isabella's shoulder which caused her to glare in his direction. "What?!" She snapped. Ferb whispered something into her ear which caused her eyes to go wide. "Oh, crap, that's right." She began pacing as she ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry Phineas, but I need to talk to Ferb in private for a moment."

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I pulled Ferb far enough away from Phineas so that he wouldn't hear what we were talking about. "I completely forgot about that Ferb, if Phineas goes to the Fireside Girls meeting as me, he's sure to find out about my feelings for him."

"So how do you propose we prevent that?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said as I threw my hands into the air. "What can I do?"

Ferb gave me a look that made me take a few steps back.

"I can't tell Phineas the truth, if he doesn't feel the same way ... he will laugh at me or never want to be my friend again." Ferb just continued to stare at me, so I continued. "Not to mention that this wouldn't be the best of times for him to find out now, would it?"

Ferb blinked once.

"Glad you agree, now what are we going to do?"

He blinked again.

"I guess I could tell one of the girls of my predicament; maybe they would help me. But what should I have them tell the rest of the troop that would make them not bring up my feelings for Phineas?"

Ferb blinked again.

"That's an excellent idea! Simply tell them that Phineas was freakishly oblivious again, which really hurt me so I'm not in the mood to talk about my crush. Ferb, you're amazing! But who to call?"

Ferb blinked once more.

"Adyson, of course, she has to pass by here anyway." I pulled out my phone and began walking away.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

I stood there in awe, I hadn't even thought up a single thing that Isabella just assumed. Is that part of Phineas's physical being? I thought. I quickly shook the thought out of my head. No, that doesn't even make any sense … she must have picked it up at some point.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I quickly walked over to Phineas and took my phone after I remembered that I wasn't holding my phone and shot Adyson a message. I notified her I was at Phineas's house and that there was a code green; something extremely embarrassing that I needed help with, and couldn't let the other girls find out about. I immediately received a response that she would be right over, meaning that all that was left to do was wait. "I so hope the other girls don't find out about this." I said as I began to pace. "If they do, then I will be the laughing stock for the rest of my Fireside Girl career."

"Relax Isabella." Phineas said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure that everything will go back to normal before anyone else even finds out."

Not a moment later, the gate opened and Adyson came running inside. "I got your message Isabella, what's the big embarrassing emergency?"

"Well …" Phineas began. "You see … we … kinda … how should I put this?"

"Phineas and Isabella swapped bodies and we can't swap them back any time soon." Ferb said bluntly.

Both Phineas and I slowly turned to look at Ferb then looked back at Adyson who was looking at us in disbelief; before bursting out in laughter. "You two … seriously … switched bodies?" She shook her head. "Man, this has got to be one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to either of you."

"I know that Adyson." I said as I walked up to her. "That's why I called you; I need someone whom I can trust to keep this a secret."

"That doesn't explain why you contacted me." She said with a laugh. "Why should I keep this a secret?"

"You mean aside from getting a 'Helping Out A Friend In Need' patch?" I asked.

"One." She held up a finger. "I already have that one, and two." She held up a second finger. "It would be wrong for me to keep something from the other girls."

"It would be all right for you to assist in something like this and keep it from the others Adyson, and we really need your help." She looked at me unconvinced. "If you help then I'll owe you one."

She thought to herself for a moment, then crossed her arms and turned away. "Fine, I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

I directed her away from Phineas and Ferb. "I just need you to keep the others from talking about … you know what."

"You mean your feelings for you know who?" She asked.

"Yeah, tell them that he acted completely oblivious again. That it hurt me so much that I don't want to talk about him at all today."

"All right." She said. "Do you also want me to assume leadership today; seeing as you obviously can't?"

"No, I'm going to have Phineas wear a wire and I'm going to try to coach him."

Adyson smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "And if the other girls catch you?"

I thought for a moment. "I will cross that bridge when I get there."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone, quick note, I did originally forget to update this story but I was reminded by a reviewer, so don't be afraid to leave a review. Now I'm a little tired so I'm going to go and do homework or something.<strong>

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I guess a lack of reviews is my fault for taking so long to update a story I'm already done with. Truth be told, I have had to make a number of changes in this story AFTER finishing it to make some parts make sense but in the end it was coincidence, not something that's happened with my other stories (with one exception) or something I saw coming. It's strange but like they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Now to the reviews.**

**Dreadwing216: Maybe they will and maybe they won't, I will do my best with the chapter updates though.**

**LizzieFlynn200: Now who ever said that?**

**Anonymou7155: Hey, don't sweet it, I need a reminder every now and then or I will forget to update this story.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

I was standing a block away from the Fireside Girls' lodge trying to get my heart to stop racing. "I don't know if I can do this." I said. I began walking over, falling off balance a few times because I still wasn't used to Isabella's center of gravity.

"Don't worry." I heard Isabella respond from the speaker in my ear. "I had Adyson make up something so everyone will be expecting me to be off my game today, just remember the knock I taught you."

I took a deep breath and began knocking ; *knock* *knock* pause *knock* *knock* moment *knock* *knock* *knock* *knock* moment *knock* *knock* moment *knock* pause *knock* moment *knock* moment *knock* *knock* pause moment *knock* *knock* *knock* after I finished I began to wonder exactly why her code knock was my name in morse code but figured that it was just because I was her friend.

The door slowly opened to reveal Gretchen. "Hi Isabella." She said. "Glad you could make it, we heard about … um … you know."

"Could we please not talk about that?" I asked not knowing what exactly she was talking about.

"No problem Isabella." She said as I walked in.

When I got inside I noticed that the rest of the girls were sitting in folding chairs reading the Fireside Girls' manual or discussing what patch to get next. Just as everyone looked at me, I heard Isabella come over the speaker again. "Ask them what patch they think we should earn today."

"So, any ideas what patch we should earn today?" I asked, almost fluently.

"Well, I was thinking we should try for our 'Pyrotechnics' patch." Katie began. "It's one of the few difficult patches we have yet to earn but …"

"But what?" I asked.

Katie looked off to the side. "Well … never mind, pretend I didn't say anything."

"O … kay." I said slowly. "So, does anyone else have any suggestions?"

"Well we could try for our 'Ninja' patch." Gretchen suggested.

"That's an excellent idea!" I responded.

"That's a horrible idea." I heard Isabella in my ear. "How am I supposed to keep an eye on you if you're trying to be stealthy?"

I looked to the side for a moment then back at the troop. "Actually … just to make sure that I'm not leaving anyone out … does anyone else have a patch that they would like us to work on today?" There was no response. "Well … looks like we're going for our 'Ninja' patch."

Everyone cheered as I heard Isabella moan over the speaker. "This is going to make things difficult."

I ignored Isabella for the time being and looked to the girls. "So, how should we get started?"

Gretchen quickly pulled out the manual and began flipping through it. "Well, according to the Fireside Girls' manual, a ninja is sneaky, a master of the art of misdirection, and skilled in many weapons."

"So, all we have to do is follow those guidelines and we're all set, right?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me, in confusion, except Adyson. "Are you feeling all right Isabella?" Katie asked.

I began looking around the room at everyone. "I'm fine … why is everyone looking at me strangely?"

"You're not someone who would second guess so much." Milly said, with a worried look on her face.

There was a moment of silence until Adyson stepped in. "You all remember earlier when I told you that our leader isn't quite herself today, right?"

"Ooooooh." Katie said. "Yeah, something like that and I wouldn't be of right mind either."

"You're never of right mind Katie." Milly accused. "But all the same, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to … pry."

"Um … can we … not talk about this right now?" I asked. Desperately trying to avoid the subject I knew nothing about.

"She's right." Gretchen began. "We should be more focused on getting this patch, not worrying about our leader's love life."

I looked over to Adyson, confused. Adyson didn't respond, she only looked like she was trying to avoid my gaze. When everyone began getting ready I shook the thought from my head. Best not to dwell on it, it was only a cover story; it's not like I suspected that I ever had a chance with Isabella in the first place. I walked over to Gretchen and tried to smile. "So Gretchen, it's your patch idea. What is first on the list?"

Gretchen looked at the book again. "Well, first we have to learn to be sneaky, and in order to do that we will need some black ninja outfits. Then we have to somehow find a willing volunteer."

"Well we have the outfits." Holy said as she pulled out a rack with ninja outfits for everyone. "Now all we need is someone to shadow."

"Won't that be kinda stalkerish?" Milly asked.

"Not if we have their consent." I answered. "All we need is someone who is willing to help without knowing what it is that they are helping with."

"Let's ask Erick." Katie said happily. "Actually, I'm sure that we wouldn't even need to ask him."

"You just want to follow him and make sure that he really didn't get together with you know who." Gretchen said as she looked at Katie.

"That's not true!" Katie retorted. She turned to the side and crossed her arms. "Erick told me that he no longer has feelings for her."

"Did he, by chance, ask why you were asking?" Adyson asked.

Katie turned away. "No, he didn't"

I had no idea what they were talking about, so I just kept nodding.

"Well, we could always ask Baljeet." Ginger added.

"No, that would be too easy." Adyson responded. "We need someone who is observant for this task."

"Actually." I began. "I think we can accomplish the sneaking portion and the misdirection portion at the same time."

"How do you figure?" Holly asked.

"Well, ninja's usually use misdirection for stealing and stealth. I don't think stealing is a good idea, but if we can think of a way to do something similar; we could use misdirection to aid us in stealth." I exclaimed. "We could build a-"

"No building!" I heard Isabella exclaim in my ear. "I don't have the same imagination as you, remember?"

I stood there, frozen, as everyone waited for me to finish my sentence. "Um … what I meant to say was …" I was stuck, I needed to think of something and I needed to do it fast, or everyone would get suspicious. "Ah, what I meant to say was we could do a reverse form of stealing."

Everyone continued to look at me, confused. "Isn't that just giving things away?" Ginger asked.

"No no no, this is different. We can't very well steal but instead of sneaking in and sneaking something out, we sneak something in and then sneak out."

"Oh." Adyson began. "It's the same type of task, only in reverse."

"Exactly." I responded. "We will need something big and flashy that we can bring into a place."

"I got it." Adyson said as she pulled out a giant painting that was about the size of one of us.

"Where did you get that?" Katie asked.

Adyson smiled and leaned against it. "Django attempted to throw it away, he said something about it being terrible."

"Okay, so now all we need is someplace to get it into."

"How about the Danville National Art Museum?" Gretchen asked. "They have an amateur exhibit. If we can get it in without anyone noticing; no one will question what it is doing there."

"And we can enter it under Django's name!" Adyson added happily.

"All right then." I exclaimed. "One of us will hold the painting while the others will create preventing anyone else from noticing the painting. It will be perfect for both mastering the art of stealth and misdirection."

"I think it goes without saying, but if someone catches us; they will know that Django didn't submit this painting." Adyson added.

"Question." Katie said as she held up a hand. "If we are replacing a painting for another, worse one, then isn't that considered bad?"

"Django doesn't have an entry." Adyson responded. "He has a spot in the competition but had nothing to enter, he said they all were horrible but this was the only one I was able to save."

"Then it's settled." I said as I placed my hands on my hips. "We will call this-"

"Operation confidence swap." Isabella said yet again.

"Operation confidence swap." I repeated assuming that the others would know if I came up with a name for the operation. "Now all we need is to elect someone to carry the panting into the museum."

There was an awkward moment of silence before everyone looked at me. "Me?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah." Ginger responded. "You're the best when it comes to sneaking around."

"Yeah." Katie added. "The rest of us will cause various distractions which will allow you to sneak past people."

I began to back up until I heard Isabella over the ear piece. "Don't back out of this Phineas." She began. "They will defiantly know that something is up if you back down."

I became worried. I still wasn't used to Isabella's center of gravity but I wasn't left with much of a choice. "Well then, it looks like I'll be the one to sneak the painting in." I said as I smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

I was wearing Isabella's stealth suit and had the painting strapped to my back; waiting outside the museum. "Damn, why does this have to be so tight?" I asked as I adjusted the suit somewhat. "It was a pain when trying to just move around but now that I have to be sneaky … how does Isabella handle this?"

"I grew up with that body Phineas." I heard her respond. "And that body isn't the only one that's hard to balance; it's very difficult going through life with a triangular head."

"Yeah, I've had some difficulties but I've learned to manage." I replied. "I'm going to have to turn off the mic, I need radio silence for this." I disconnected the mic and got ready to proceed.

Just then, Ginger walked up to one of the security guards and began talking to him. "Guess that's my cue." I said as I made my way over. I easily made my way past the security guard and when I got inside I noticed that Milly was already talking to the desk attendant making it easy for me to get close enough to the desk without her noticing and slip away right under her nose. "So far so good." I said as I made my way down the hall and out of the attendant's sight.

I pulled out my map and gave it a good look over. "Looks like the shortest way to the exhibition hall is down this hall then make a left, then continue down that hall until I get to the exhibition room. From there, I have to find a way into the room which has all the paintings. Thankfully I don't have to worry about security cameras inside, because they are on a loop, thank you Gretchen." I began to make my way down the hall when I saw some tourists admiring the local art around the corner. I quickly hid myself. "This is going to be tough." I said as I looked for a blind spot. I eventually looked up and noticed a heating duct that lead straight from where I was to the room I needed. "Perfect." I said as I walked over to the nearest vent. I opened it quietly and began squeezing my way inside. After I managed to squeeze my top half in I smiled. "This is going to be easy." Just as I was about to calibrate my success, I bumped something on the entrance to the vent which prevented me from continuing. As I looked back I noticed that my hips had caught on the sides of the vent and were too big to squeeze through. "Figures." I said as I made my way out. When I got out I placed my hands on Isabella's hips and began to examine them. "Going to be useful for Isabella when she wants to bear children, but they're not going to do me much good." Moments after I said that, my mind began to wander, I envisioned a newborn baby girl that looked like Isabella; only with red hair. I saw this child sleeping in my arms as I rocked it back and forth. "No." I said as I shook my head. "I can't think about that, I have to resist these feelings for Isabella, or they could ruin our friendship."

I looked back at the tourists and began to think. "Looks like I'm going to have to wait for one of the Fireside Girls." I said to myself. After a minute, Holly and Katie arrived to check up on how things were going. "I'm going to need a distraction." I told them.

"On it chief." Katie responded.

Both Holly and Katie quickly ran over to the tourist and began asking for directions to an exhibit on the far side of the building. After a minute of fruitless explanations, they offered to take them in person.

Following Katie and Holly's removal of threats, I quickly made my way over to the door. Just as I approached it however, it began to open and I began to panic. I quickly noticed that there were bathrooms right next to me and quickly ran into the one marked 'Ladies'. "That was too close." I said as I tried to catch my breath. I took a peek outside and noticed that it was a security guard who was doing a final check on the exhibits. As I continued to watch him, I noticed he had dropped his keys right next to the bathroom. When he took a step away I quickly made a dash for them and was able to get them and make my way back into the bathroom without being spotted.

"Never mess with a Fireside Girl." I said as I held the keys in my hand. "Although I'm not a real Fireside Girl, but still, he isn't allowed in the women's bathroom." It was at that moment that my heart rate began to pick up as I was reminded that I was in the body of the girl that I was in love with. "Damn." I said as I dropped to my knees. "Not now." I whimpered, grasping my head. I wanted to take off the ninja suit and admire Isabella in her every day outfit; thinking about how hot she is. "Stop it Phineas, you can't give in." The urge grew stronger and stronger as I pressed my legs together and attempted to imagine myself back in my own body. "No, you can't. It's wrong and your feelings will never return to normal if you do. You can't fall for her; she's your best friend." It was at that moment that realization hit me. "That's it." I said as I stood up. "Isabella's my best friend and at the moment I am in love with her, but not because of her body." I stood up and turned around. "It's because of her as a person. Because she's smart, a great leader, resourceful, helpful, and my best friend. I'm not going to give into the temptation to admire her body in the middle of earning a patch." I opened the door and made my way out and over to the exhibit.

I inserted the key, unlocked the door and I made my way inside. The lights were off but there was still some dim light coming from the upper windows. I quickly found the table with Django's name; it was so bare that it was sad. "Good luck Django." I said as I placed the painting on the stand. I took a step back to look at it, to see what it might have been about. At first glance it looked like a simple abstract but upon a closer look I noticed something interesting. "This is conveying love … but why did Django say that it's not good enough?" I didn't have time to speculate so I just made a mental note to ask about it later. When I left the room, I locked the door behind me and left the keys in place so that when the guard came back he would think that he forgot them in the keyhole. I made my way back into the bathroom. "Guess I can change back into my normal outfit and walk out the front entrance." I got changed out of my ninja outfit and folded it small enough to fit into my pocket; only to realize that I didn't have any pockets. "Damn, why don't these outfits have pockets?" I placed it under my shirt and folded my arms so that it wouldn't fall.

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

I had made it back to the Fireside Girls' clubhouse, along with everyone else. I had also reconnected the mic that Isabella was on.

"All right girls." Gretchen began. "We've accomplished the first two portions of this task and now all we need to do is become a master of various weapons."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Katie finally broke it. "Um … wouldn't that take like … years?"

"Actually not really." Gretchen responded. "Actual ninja masters have mastered many different weapons but all we have to do is become proficient with one each."

"Oh, that sounds easier." Katie said, as she relaxed.

I placed my hands on my hips then smiled. "Well, we are going to need some training weapons."

"No problem chief." Gretchen said as she wheeled out a rack of training weapons. "We just so happen to have some in the back."

"When did we …" I shook my head. "Never mind, everyone pick one and we will get practicing."

Holly immediately pricked up a pair of nunchucks and began twirling them around all willy-nilly. "You should really be careful with those." Katie said as she took a step back.

"Oh, what's the worst that can happen?" Holly asked, before losing control of them and hitting Adyson in the face. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." Holly apologized as she let go of the nunchucks causing them to fly off in Katie's direction. She ducked out of the way before they could cause more damage.

Adyson removed her hands from her nose and revealed that it was bleeding. "Fireside Girls! Time for first aid!" Gretchen hollered. Before long, everyone was near Adyson with a tissue.

"Thanks." Adyson said as she took one at a time. "I'm just glad that it was padded."

"Nunchucks are extremely dangerous when used by someone who's untrained." Katie began, "It's best to get the hang of them for a while before practicing with them." Everyone looked at Katie, shocked. "What? Erick taught me."

Milly looked over to Adyson then walked over to the rack and picked up the bo staff. "Careful with that!" Katie hollered. "It can break a lot of things if you don't know how to use it; even if you do know how to use it."

"Is there anything here that isn't dangerous for beginners?" Adyson asked.

"No." Katie answered. "But so long as you have someone supervising you and a lot of open space then you should be … relatively okay."

"Oh please." Ginger said as she picked up a sai and began spinning it. "What's the worst that could-" She was interrupted when it flew out of her hands and out the window. "Oops."

There was a crack as it flew into a nearby tree causing a branch to fall, as well as Isabella who had apparently been hiding; causing her to hit the ground with a hard thud. "I'm going to be feeling that." I said to myself.

"PHINEAS!" Gretchen hollered as she ran to the window. "GIRLS! WE HAVE A SPY!"

"No no no no no, it's nothing like that" Isabella pleaded as she got to her feet.

"Grab him!" Gretchen demanded. Within second's the Fireside Girls had tackled Isabella to the ground and had proceeded to drag her inside; tying her to a chair. "Now talk Phineas, what were you doing spying on us?"

Isabella looked at me, then at Adyson. "Um … I wasn't spying." She said unconvincingly.

"Yeah right." Katie retorted. "Do you have any idea what the consequences are for spying on the Fireside Girls?"

"I can imagine that they are bad." She said nervously.

"Oh, you have no idea." Gretchen said as she leered at Isabella, in my body. "Especially after what you did to Isabella, we're going to make sure that you won't be forgetting this embarrassment any time soon."

"Wait!" She pleaded. "That's actually the reason I came here, to apologize."

Everyone froze and Ginger put down the makeup kit she was bringing in. "Explain yourself Flynn." Gretchen demanded. "And it had better be good."

Isabella looked at me for a moment then sighed. "I … earlier today I was … working on yet another one of Ph-I mean my projects when Isabella stopped by and asked what I was doing."

Gretchen looked over to me with a frown. "Isabella, can you verify this?"

"What's to verify? That happens almost every day." I responded.

"Good point." Gretchen said. "Continue Phineas."

"Thank you. Thing is, when she got there I was knee-deep in … a … portion of the construction … that had been giving me a lot of trouble, and I was trying to focus on so I didn't answer her … at first."

Gretchen looked at me and I nodded confirming that the story was true; even though I knew it wasn't.

"After that she tried to ask what I was doing again and I told her 'not now'. Then she asked me if I was all right and … I …" She looked away. "I lost my temper."

"You snapped at her?!" Gretchen accused.

"I'm sorry, all right?" She responded. She looked over in my direction. "Isabella, I'm sorry, it was horribly wrong of me to snap at you, I should have been more patient. It was careless, stupid, irresponsible, and mean. I don't deserve a friend like you, and I will do anything if you could just forgive me."

I quickly covered Isabella's mouth to prevent her from doing anything else to embarrass me. "Phineas, stop embarrassing yourself."

"That still doesn't explain why you were spying on us." Gretchen said, with her hands on her hips.

"About that." Isabella began. "I was on my way here and you guys weren't here so … I waited … when you finally got back I panicked and climbed up the tree then someone threw a sai at me."

We all looked at Ginger who was smiling weekly. "Yeah, sorry about that." Gretchen responded. "But you were still spying on us, so you must still be punished."

"Can't we … go easy on him?" I asked. "I mean he did come here to apologize and we did almost kill him."

Everyone looked at Ginger who had a guilty smile on her face. "I guess we should." Gretchen said begrudgingly. "Fireside Girls, huddle!"

We all quickly huddled, away from where Isabella was sitting. "So how should we-" Gretchen stopped then looked at me. "Um … Isabella? Based on your … position with Phineas, I don't think you should go over there."

"What?" I asked. "What? Do you think I'll object to his punishment or something?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

I was silent for a moment before I gave up and walked over to where Isabella was seated. "Why did they want me out of the discussion?" I asked. "Even you wouldn't take pity on me if I was spying on you."

"I would totally take pity on you." Isabella responded. "You're my best friend, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back to the other Fireside Girls. "Still, it's not like they would come up with something you wouldn't mind putting me through after I did something like this." I paused and looked at Isabella who was still tied up in the chair. "By the way; when did you come up with that cover story?"

"A is always prepared." She responded. "I thought it up while I was disconnected from you; in case I was caught."

"Good job, now all I have to worry about is the embarrassment from whatever they plan to do."

Just then, the huddle broke and they all smiled suspiciously as they looked over. "We've decided on how you can atone for your actions Phineas." Gretchen said with a smile. "You can assist with getting a patch."

"Great." Isabella responded. "Just untie me and I'll-"

"Oh, there's no need for that." Gretchen interrupted.

"How is he supposed to help us with our ninja patch if he's tied up?" I asked.

"You misunderstand Isabella." Gretchen began. "He's not helping us with our ninja patches, as a matter of fact, he's only going to be helping one of us."

"Okay then; who am I helping and what patch is it?" Isabella asked.

All the girls, save for Adyson and Gretchen, started to giggle. "Why, you're going to help Isabella earn her 'First Kiss' patch."

I felt a cold sensation come over me as I heard what Gretchen had said. 'They want Isabella and I to kiss?! I can't do that; my feelings will go through the roof.'

I looked over to Isabella who seemed confused. "So … you want me to find someone to kiss her?"

There was an awkward silence in the room as I resisted the urge to slap her. 'How oblivious do you think I am Isabella?' I thought to myself. I cleared my throat and tried to look calm. "No Phineas, they want you to kiss me."

"Oh, well that's much easier …" She paused for a moment then looked at me. "Wait, they want me to what?"

"Why are you acting so dense?" I asked as I ground my teeth. "They simply want you to kiss me so that I can earn my 'First Kiss' patch."

"Oh … well …" Isabella looked over to where Ginger was holding the bag of makeup. "It's better than the alternative."

She looked up at me and I looked down at her. _This can't end well._ I thought. _If I do then I will fall in love with her and-_ I stopped mid thought and remembered something important._ I'm in Isabella's body, so if I close my eyes then I will feel her physical stimuli, not mine; and seeing as she only sees me as a friend I won't feel much at all._ I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kneeled down slightly so that I was eye level with Isabella. "So, are you ready for this?" I asked. Isabella glanced over to the makeup kit once more, then back to me and nodded. "Good." I slowly closed my eyes and pressed our lips together. At first it felt awkward, but I wasn't surprised seeing as I was technically kissing myself. _Well this is awkward but then again I never imagined kissing myself ever; even if Isabella was in my body … Isabella … Isabella … Isabella's in my …_ My mind immediately went into overdrive as I began to react more to the fact that it was, in fact, Isabella that I was kissing. As I tried to ignore the thought, I realized that I had immense pulses of pleasure going throughout my body; my arms had somehow found their way around the back of Isabella's neck. _Damn it, damn it! Why am I feeling my physical stimuli when I'm in Isabella's body? Why am I even feeling it for my own body?_ As I tried to rationalize what I was thinking, my leg had begun working its way around Isabella's and now I was working my way onto her lap. As I tried to fight it, I found that it was pointless and somehow Isabella's body seemed to be in control of itself. _Damn, what is Isabella thinking? Does she suspect that I may have feelings for her? Is she experiencing my physical stimuli and finding out that I like her? Why can't I control myself?_ As all these thoughts were racing through my head, I felt someone pull me away from her before I could properly position myself on her lap.

"All right Isabella, that's enough." Adyson said as she pulled me off Isabella. "We were joking when we said you had to make out with him so you can stop now."

As Adyson pulled me away, I finally regained control of my body and began to gasp for air. I hadn't realized just how long I was making out with Isabella. "Oh …" I paused and looked around. Everyone, except Adyson and Isabella, were giggling or whispering. "So, we still have to find a way to practice using these weapons without hurting someone."

"We're out of time for today Isabella." Gretchen said as she pointed at the clock.

"Awe man, I was so hoping that we could finish this in one day." I said, disheartened.

"Don't worry Isabella." Holly began. "We'll find someone who can teach us and we'll be ready to start right away next time."

"All right." I responded. "Looks like we'll have to put this off for now, but next time we will begin with practice and with any luck, we should have our 'Ninja' patch."

"You heard the lady." Gretchen began. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone slowly began making their way out until only Isabella, Gretchen, and myself were still in the cabin. "I almost forgot." Gretchen said as she ran into the back to get something. "Here is your 'First Kiss' patch." She handed me a Fireside Girls' patch that had a picture of lips on it.

"Thank you Gretchen." I said as I took the patch. "So what do we do about Phineas?" We both looked over to where Isabella was tied up and still waiting for someone to untie her.

"You should walk him home, it will give you two more time to make out."

"Wait, what?" Isabella asked.

"You'll understand someday Phineas." Gretchen said as she walked out of the clubhouse leaving Isabella and myself alone.

I walked over to her and began untying her. "So … what was that about?" I asked.

"I guess she was just joking." Isabella responded. "A better question is; what was that kiss about?"

"I was trying to get you your 'First Kiss' patch." I retorted.

"It seemed a little more than just that."

"It was just a kiss for your patch, that's all." I finished untying her and began to help her out of the chair.

"So, how was your day as a Fireside Girl?"

"Annoying." I responded. "I didn't know what they were talking about half the time and your hips make it difficult to squeeze into vents."

Isabella burst into laughter. "Oh yeah, that can get really uncomfortable from time to time. It makes it difficult to squeeze into dresses, some seats, and apparently vents. I guess I have the better end of this situation, boys don't have it as bad as girls do."

"Excuse me?!" I snapped. "I'll have you know that men go through a few things that are pretty bad as well, albeit, some of them only come into effect when we get older but still."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Isabella responded with a laugh.

"Oh, I have a feeling you will be seeing it a lot sooner than you would expect."

* * *

><p><strong>Man that chapter was long and full of errors that I put my beta through. But anyway, Next week is my birthday and you all know what that means, I'm going to change my pen name again. But seriously, I don't think I'll get the next chapter out before then but anything's possible. So until next time, Axis23 is out, peace!<strong>

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's me! Axis23! And I had to say that at least once before … you know what, you'll find out. Anyway, I really like this chapter and it's not just because I like torture … actually I think that's exactly why it is. But anyway, I've been having some … trouble with thoughts in my stories lately, I put them in italics in the original draft but when I transfer it online, it undoes that making me have to do it again and when I do it again it undoes it again so my point is this, tell me if there are any thought sections in this chapter that aren't in italics please. And with that, I move to the reviews.**

**Sabrina06: Wow, that is ironic, kinda funny too.**

**Dreadwing216: That was the strangest chapter you've ever read? Read EpicThoth3's's story Power of the Pen, come back here and say that again.**

**TAGirlie: *Watches Phineas run out the door.* Did you have to scare Phineas like that? Now he refuses to appear in this chapter. I also don't think he fully understood what you said but you scared him something fierce.**

**Phinabellaguy123: Yeah, it has been a while, I remember back in the day when this fandom was bigger but … well … we don't talk about AYA.**

**Demonic Angel DA: I have no intention of giving up on it.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

(The next day)

It was mid-morning, Ferb and I had finished eating our breakfast and I was thinking about something Phineas had told me earlier, while sitting under the tree alone. "Do guys really have it as bad as girls?" I laughed at the thought. "No way, girls defiantly have it worse." I shifted to the side a bit, then back to where I was. "Why can't I get comfortable?"

It was at that moment that Ferb came out of the house and gave me a strange look. "You do know that we are supposed to meet everyone soon, right?"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. "I'm not Phineas even if I am in his body."

"That's not what I meant." He retorted. "We're going to the batting cages and you should get your … or … Phineas's baseball equipment."

"Do I have to?" I asked with a moan.

"You do. Unless you want Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and Django to know that you and Phineas swapped bodies."

"Fine!" I said in defeat. "What do I need to bring?"

"You will need Phineas's baseball bag, everything you will need will be in there."

"All right." I said as I got up and went into the house.

I managed to find Phineas's black baseball bag in his closet. I picked it up and noticed that it was much heavier than it looked. "What's he got in this thing? Bricks?" I asked myself as I threw it over my back which made me lose my balance and fall sideways. I managed to regain my balance and made my way to the front door, where Ferb was already waiting with his baseball bag. "I see you managed to get ready." I said as I stopped for a brief rest.

"Did you remember a water bottle?" He asked.

I opened Phineas's bag and began searching. After about a minute, I found an empty plastic water bottle. "I guess I should fill this up." I said before heading to the kitchen. After I filled my water bottle, I walked back to the foyer and notice that Erick had arrived.

"So are we going to head out or what?" He asked.

"Wait." I began. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"We're going to meet them at the field." Ferb said as he turned toward the door and opened it.

"Wait!" I retorted. "You said that it was a batting cage, why are we going to a field?"

Erick looked at Ferb and shook his head. "Isabella … the batting cage is at the field."

"Well why didn't you say that?" I asked.

"Because it wasn't necessary." Ferb said as he continued opening the door.

We all began walking until we finally reached the nearby baseball field to find that Baljeet, Buford and Django were already there. Baljeet and Django were taking in some practice throws while Buford was taking some practice swings. "Took ya long enough." Buford retorted.

"You know you could have started without us." Erick said as he put his stuff down next to the cage.

"No luck." Buford responded. "The machine is broken; engine's blown to bits so we're not getting any hitting in unless one of us is going to throw." Buford said as he smirked in Erick's direction.

"Is that a challenge Buford?" Erick asked.

"I'm game if you are." Buford retorted as he walked up to Erick with his chest out.

Erick pulled out his glove and stood up. "Game on Buford."

Buford put on his helmet and walked over to the field. "Today's the day Tribulationis-Factorem." Buford said as he got into batting position. He paused for a moment then sighed. "Your last name's no good for challenging, you know that?"

"Yes, yes I do." Erick said as he stepped up to the plate.

The rest of us brought our stuff over to the dugout and watched as Erick threw a few practice throws. There was a few moments where neither of them were doing anything, like the calm before the storm. Then in the blink of an eye, Erick steps back with his left leg, lifts his right leg up, and then throws the ball at such a speed that it seemed to have disappeared. There was the sound of it hitting the back fence but nothing before that. "Whoa." I said as I looked at a disappointed Buford, who obviously missed the ball. "I didn't even see the ball."

"Quit joking around with us Phineas." Baljeet said from right next to me. "You always see Erick's pitch and usually tell us whether or not it was good or not."

I looked at Baljeet, I was at a loss for words. I might have had Phineas's eyes but not his attention to detail, so there was no way that I could tell if the pitch was good or not. "Well I guess Erick must be getting faster because I couldn't see a thing."

"Come on! I still have two more strikes before I'm out." Buford said as he threw the ball back to Erick.

"You're in such a rush to lose Buford." Erick said as he caught the ball.

There was another moment of silence until Erick once again threw the ball. Once again it hit the fence but this time, Buford didn't swing at it. "That one was out of the box." Buford said as he went to pick the ball up.

"No it wasn't." Erick retorted. "It was clearly in the box."

"It flew right by my head, you call that in the box?"

"It was just below your shoulders Buford, it wasn't out of the box."

"How can they tell?" I asked. "It was moving so fast that I could barely see it that time."

Buford looked over to me with a leer. "Yo Dinnerbell, was it in or out?"

My eyes went wide as I began to feel cold. "Um … I couldn't see it." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

Buford looked at me, dumbfounded, then sighed. "You know what Buford." Erick began. "You didn't swing so let's not count it against you."

Buford threw the ball to Erick and grunted. "Fine, but you better keep an eye on it this time Dinnerbell!"

I began to feel worried as I looked at Erick who was getting ready to throw the ball again. _What am I going to do?_ I thought. _There's no way I can-_ without another thought, Erick threw the ball faster than I could see only this time Buford actually swung at it so it was defiantly a strike.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Buford asked.

"What do you mean?" Erick asked.

"You threw a screw ball so I would think that it was out again but by the time I realized it, it was too late."

"Even if I did, which I did not, it doesn't matter, it's another strike." Erick retorted.

Buford threw the ball back and got ready. "Give me your worst."

Erick smiled. "You asked for it." Once again, he threw the ball only this time I was able to see it faintly but Buford still missed it.

"DAMN IT!" Buford exclaimed as he threw his bat at the ground.

He began marching over to Erick only to stop suddenly for some reason. I looked over to Erick who was on his knees holding his right shoulder. "What happened?" I asked.

Buford ran over to Erick and quickly examined him. "You threw your arm out, didn't ya?"

"I think it's my elbow too." Erick said as he cradled his elbow to his stomach.

Django walked over and stopped a few feet from Erick. "Is he going to be all right?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." Erick responded as he got up. "But we're going to need another person to pitch."

"We'll just have to rotate." Baljeet answered. "Batter out pitcher in."

"Say what?" I whispered to Ferb.

"After ten good throws, the pitcher becomes the batter, the batter sits out, and the next person in becomes the pitcher."

"It would make more sense if we did it the other way seeing as Erick can't bat right now either."

"I've been warming up for half an hour, I'm not about to sit out after one round." Buford said as he stood up.

"All right then. Ferb, you should pitch next." Erick said as he made his way over to the dugout.

"Wait." I asked. "What are we going to do about catching the ball?"

Everyone looked at me, confused. Ferb pulled out the ball and showed that it was one of the balls that he used during the whole Meep thing; and that they could have it return at will.

Ferb got out his glove and stepped up to the plate while everyone else went back to the dugout. After two strikes and eighty hits, Buford finally came over to the dugout and Ferb went to put his helmet and some gloves on. "So, who's going to pitch next?" I asked.

"Why don't you go next?" Baljeet asked.

I looked at Baljeet incredulously. "Um … well … thing is …"

"Don't chicken out Dinnerbell." Buford said as he threw me the baseball.

I looked around and sighed. _Looks like there's no way out of this._ I thought to myself.

I got Phineas's glove out and walked up to the pitcher's mound. This might not have been the first time I threw a baseball, as a matter of fact I was the first to get my 'Baseball Throwing' patch. However, I was never that good at pitching, and I wasn't accustomed to Phineas's body in the slightest. I would have assumed that I would have grown accustomed to it by now, but no such luck. I got ready to throw the ball and began to throw a few practice pitches. After a few bad throws, I managed to get the hang of throwing the ball in Phineas's body and was getting them in the box. I managed to get through ten throws and soon enough it was my turn to hit.

"All right." I said as I grabbed a helmet. "Time to get some hits in." I began putting on the helmet but it was very difficult. As I fumbled around with it, I remembered something very important. "I have a triangle for a head." I said quietly. "How am I supposed to get this helmet on?" It was at that point that I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and hold a helmet in front of me. As I turned around I noticed that it was Ferb and he had a very annoying smile on his face.

"Forgetting something?" He asked.

"Ha, ha." I said as I snatched Phineas's specialized helmet and put it on.

I walked up to the plate and took a few practice swings. By the time I was done, I saw that Django was on his way to the pitcher's mound and was already ready to throw.

He took a step back and I brought the bat back. While I managed to throw a ball, I never really hit a ball before; but I figured that it couldn't be that hard. Django got ready, threw the ball, and I swung only to hit nothing. I looked behind myself and noticed that I had missed the ball.

"Don't forget to keep your eye on the ball Phineas." Erick said from the dugout.

I looked over to him then back at Django. I admit that I actually had my eyes closed for that. In retrospect, that probably wasn't a good idea.

I threw the ball back to Django and got ready for his next pitch. When it finally came I kept my eyes on the ball the whole time but still missed it with the swing. "I'll get it next time." I said as I threw the ball back to Django.

Django took a deep breath and leaned forward. I kept a close eye on him and when he threw the ball, I kept my eye on it the whole time and brought my bat right to it. _This isn't so hard. _I thought in that second when my bat collided with the ball. _And Phineas said-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain which coursed through my hands as the bat vibrated violently. I dropped the bat, in pain, as I looked at my hands. Before I could fully comprehend what I had done, I felt the bat land on my foot; which sent a surge of pain through my foot as well. I grabbed my foot and began hopping about, only to trip over home base and fall on the bat that I had dropped. My lips, which I had bit closed, opened and released screams of pain.

I felt a presence come over me and looked up to see that it was Ferb. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm in pain if that's what you're asking." I whimpered.

"That is why we wear batting gloves." He helped me to my feet and over to the dugout, Buford was laughing hysterically and even Erick and Baljeet were holding in their laughter.

"Glad to see you guys are enjoying my pain." I said as I took a seat.

"Don't be such a woman." Buford retorted.

I was taken aback by his comment. "Excuse me?" I shot.

"So you forgot batting gloves, a bat fell on your foot, and you fell onto a bat. It's not the most painful thing that could have happened to you." Erick began. "Not to mention, these bats are made of wood."

I looked away and shook my head. "Well maybe it was worse than you thought."

"And now you're complaining like a girl." Buford added.

"Excuse me?" I shot again.

"You throw like a girl, you hit like a girl, you take pain like a girl, and now you're complaining like a girl."

"That last one is kinda stereotypical." I huffed.

"All the same, men don't usually get much sympathy for pain; in case you forgot."

I looked to the side. _Well that's something that boys have to put up with._ I thought as Baljeet walked up to take my place.

We continued on for a few more cycles until I was feeling up to combing back into the cycle. I joined back in right when Ferb was hitting, so I was still in the same position I was in before. I stepped up to the plate and began to get into the zone. _All right Isabella, no one is going to comfort you when you end up in pain but you don't need any comfort, you're in Phineas's body now and you are going to prove that being a boy is much easier than being a girl._ I took one final breath and threw the ball. Ferb hit the ball sending it screaming across the ground in my direction. I quickly threw my glove on the ground to catch the ball and prove to Buford that Phineas wasn't a wimp. Unfortunately for me though, the ball rolled up the right side of my glove and nailed me right between the legs. I felt a pain so immense that it forced me to the ground into the fetal position. My eyes began to water as they shut tight and my lips were bit closed. The pain didn't go away and honestly felt like it was getting worse. I felt the need to throw up and honestly I think I would have if my mouth wasn't squeezed shut. As I opened my eyes slightly I noticed that Ferb, Erick, and Django were standing over me and Buford and Baljeet were not far away.

"You okay Phineas?" Django asked.

I tried to make a sound but nothing came out.

"Give him some space." Buford said as he walked over. "Geeze, I say men never get sympathy and the one incident that deserves sympathy happens, what are the odds?"

After some time the pain subsided slightly, and I was able to make my way over to the dugout; with some help.

"All right, I think that's enough for today." Erick began. "Let's hit the ice-cream parlor and cool off."

Erick and Ferb helped me collect my stuff and we all made our way to the ice-cream parlor, around the corner, and ordered some ice-cream. Even after all the time that had passed, I was still in pain. _All right._ I thought. _Maybe the debate about who has it worse is … undecidable._

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the chapter. As some of you know I will be altering my pen name slightly soon and in case you're wondering, I have nothing special planed for when that happens. If I so happen it post something on that day then it happens but nothing special is planned as of this moment. But I digress, this chapter is actually the last thing I will post as Axis 23. It's kinda sad really, so much has happened this year and … I can't … I simply can't. I will see you all later but until then … Axis23 is signing out, see you on the flip side.<strong>

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy being overly dramatic.**

**R&R**


End file.
